The Miracle of Fate
by COLINZBERTRAM
Summary: Rewrite of the Crimson Miracle base on the new advantage of crimson Counter Guardian after the Fifth Holy Grail War when he is going to encounter mysterious interdimensional entity known as Nova and powerful maidens of Chaos known as Pandora.
1. Chapter 1

**PHASE 00: A new task to fulfill in a strange new world.**

"I guess it is finally over, Rin", the crimson Counter Guardian and former Archer class servant from the Fifth Holy Grail War spoke to his former master and the heiress of House Tohsaka after the corrupted Holy Grail is destroyed by Saber, King of the Knight, when his younger self had defeated Gilgamesh, King of the Hero, after Shirō Emiya mastered the use of his own Reality Marble, Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords when Archer himself had survived long enough to deliver the finishing blow to Gilgamesh. "It is time for me to go but don't needed to worry, I am going to be fine when I am going to fight on and at least try to become a hero once more time and fulfilled my duties and responsibilities as a counter guardian."

"Archer...", Rin replied sadly. "Can't you stay with us..."

"As Counter Guardian with the contract with Alaya ( the World ), I am going to be summoned whenever a factor in the extinction of mankind is detected again", Archer...the Counter Guardian Emiya slightly shook his head. "Although I have no idea when and where I am going to be summoned again next time, I am no longer regret the path that I have chosen and walked upon till the end of time. However, please look after my younger self so that he is never going to commit the same mistakes I have, although I believe that my request is beyond logic in any means."

"I promise you, Archer", Rin replied in her strong resolve. "I never leave his side no matter what is going to happen!"

"Good to hear that", Archer replied with a gentle smile on his face. He clearly realized his little master during the Holy Grail War had fallen in love with his younger self after what they had been through together; although she never wanted and willing to admit to the fact at all. "Farewell my beloved master...I wish you and the people you care have a peaceful life from now on..."

After his final words to Rin, Archer vanished in shining light of rising sun and supposed to return to the Throne of Hero like other Heroic Spirits and Counter Guardians. In fact, due to his contract with Alaya ( the World ) and incorporated as part of humanity's Counter Force ( hence the name Counter Guardians or the Protectors of Balance ), he is going to summoned whenever a factor in the extinction of mankind is detected again. As the one who appear on the site of great disasters in order to eliminate the source of that disaster and all those involved, even if the target of elimination are humans themselves; they are not bounded by moral values such as good and evil, they exterminate guilty and innocent alike in order to protect those completely unrelated.

"...Please, help me..."

However, before the crimson Counter Guardian could return to the Throne of Heroes, he heard a painful but strong in resolve whisper from somewhere in the wind.

"...I don't care who ever answered my prayer is angel or devil, either the price I have to pay for in order to exchange a miracle..."

Archer listened to the whisper of the wind carefully when such words caught his attention.

"...Please protect those I hold dear beyond my own life so that they can be saved..."

"Here comes another fool prayed for the miracle for the sake of others instead of herself again", Archer thought to himself when recalled the actions of his younger self chosen to act during the Fifth Holy Grail War. In fact, he cannot approve of his younger self's idea of becoming a "Hero of Justice", but at the same time he cannot deny it as well as others who are willing to choose the same or similar paths!

In front of him, a dimensional gateway started to form and opened; showing a new world that Archer had never visited before either when he is still a mortal or Counter Guardian. It is a world of war and the place where the whisper is coming from.

"I guess I have a task to fulfill again before return to the Throne of Heroes", the Crimson Counter Guardian thought to himself when walked into the gateway before its disappeared from its location like it never existed in the beginning. "I wonder what kind of fools I am going to meet this time!"

Unknown to the Crimson Counter Guardian, the Goddess known as Fate is going to entrust him the duties that is far more than a regular job that given to a counter guardian to accomplish. Instead, it is something that our Crimson Knight had forgotten long time ago; something that could drive him like his younger self to overcome beyond the impossible!

In the dimension where the said whisper is come from, Earth has been invaded and is at war with aliens from another dimension called the Nova ( Different Dimension Form Nova ). In order to counter them, Pandoras and Limiters, genetically modified girls with super fighting skills and their male partners who use special "freezing" powers to limit their opponent's mobility, are created and trained to fight against the Nova.

Pandora is girls who have been genetically modified to be able to utilize Stigmata, which endow them with incredible speed and strength. They are capable of materializing their own unique weapons called Volt Weapons, made with a special material called Volt Texture when the said weapons are activated through their Stigmata. The Volt Texture heightens and improves a Pandora's senses such as hearing and eyesight, and allows them to make quick clothing changes or repair any damaged clothes. They also have the ability to regenerate lost limbs, though this shortens their lifespan due to rapid cell growth.

Limiter is the male partner of a Pandora, whose primary role is to neutralize the freezing field emitted by a Nova so that their Pandora may attack them. Limiters also have the secondary ability to generate their own Freezing field which can be used to restrain other targets, including low-level Novas. In order to use these abilities, Limiters must be implanted with one of their Pandora's stigmata, allowing them to synchronize their senses. In order to ensure better compatibility and synchronization between Limiters and Pandoras, a Limiter is always younger in age.

The combination of Pandora and the Limiter is currently the only answer for mankind to rebel the invasion of Nova, the unknown and mysterious enemy of mankind since it's appeared in the First Nova Clash.

Nova ( "Different Dimension Form Nova", Stylized as N.O.V.A.) is the inter-dimensional aliens invading Earth. Usually they have attacked Earth in intervals of around eight years, but the most recent attacks have been more frequent. Various types of NOVAs have been introduced since they appeared in the world when the most common for its types are R type ( a faceless humanoid giant creature launching projectiles as its major offense means besides the melee combat method with its powerful fists ) and S type ( Inhuman and bird like creature with a face of woman and beside used its tentacles for close quarter combat, it can fire powerful high energy beam capable to burn down the entire city in a few shoot ). They have the ability to "freeze" anything within its radius, as well as various weapons, and only by attacking the core (which must be exposed first) can they be defeated. Last but not least, the self-destruction of Nova in heavy populated location is in fact, nothing but a serious disaster to mankind during the war of survival from the aliens.

It is the time of the so-called Eighth Nova Clash when totally four units of S type Nova ( Command Unit ) appeared; followed by a number of their R type Nova ( Forefront Unit ) launched their total assault to the soil of Japan.

Due to the overwhelming power of Nova aggression, even the Chevalier ( organization oversees and managed Elite Pandoras and Limiters who serve under the military when its headquarter located at the Grand Canyon ) and the regular military defense combine force of United Nation Force, United States of America Air Force & Naval and Japan National Defense Force fell to prevent the invasion of Nova from further advanced when countless of soldiers, Pandoras and Limiters had been killed by the alien enemies during the short live battle of engagement.

Ultimately, after countless of sacrifice; Kazuha Aoi, the most powerful Pandora from mankind and creator of the High End Skills aimed for Pandora to enhance the combat performance and survival rate during the Mankind and Nova War, painfully kneed in front of the last surviving S type Nova after she is able to defeat the other three under the assistance from her companions, the most experience and skillful Maidens of Chaos the mankind could offer at the twilight hours.

However, no matter herself or her companions are at their limited when her companions are no longer capable to fight when Kazuha is actually the last line of defense for her companions against the still activated S type Nova.

Unlike other Pandoras that currently in actual service, Kazuha was special as much of her body was composed of Stigmata tissue, which allowed twenty units of stigmata to be inserted into her body and made her the most powerful Pandora at that time. However, during the battle of defeating the three S type Nova, her body is slowly consumed by them and is in the process of turning into a Nova Form; Pandora/Nova human hybrids as a result of a Pandora's Stigmata going berserk, infecting and turning its host into something that she had been fought against during her life as a Pandora. Furthermore, the pain from such process had torn her body and mind apart from inside when she found that she no longer able to move when the S type Nova in front of her is going to fire its high-powered energy beam…..

"...Please, help me..."

The once strongest Pandora in the world kneed down on the ground and prayed in her painful voice.

"...I don't care who ever answered my prayer is angel or devil, either the price I have to pay for in order to exchange a miracle..."

The Pandora that stood as the last line of survival or destruction of her companions during the Eighth Nova Clash continued her pray when her body is going to tear apart from inside when her humanity is losing to the instincts of Nova Form

"...Please protect those I hold dear beyond my own life so that they can be saved..."

The almost broken Pandora stood on her feet with whatever strength she had left as a human; never care the pain she had suffered and aimed to bring the last surviving S type Nova with her own life when the memories of her past loomed-to-the-horizon of her mind; the time she had been trained as a Pandora, the time she spent with her friends and companions, the time she spent with her younger brother and promised that she is going to return to him no matter what is going to happen...

However, before the S type Nova could fire its high energy beam to her, she heard a whisper from the wind; the words of strong resolve and determination could be heard even from far away...

**"I am the bone of my sword"**

Archer materialized the sleek black longbow out of the thin air when standing at the high ground in the war zone.

**"Steel is my body and fire is my blood"**

Followed by his words, Hrunting - Hound of the Red Plains appeared in his hand when he modified the legend weapon into an arrow; aimed to the unknown huge creature in front of the girl that prayed for a miracle to occur not for her own but those she held dear beyond her life and shot at it over five times in a row!

Being a Faker, Archer's hidden trump card is the individual skilled at creating imitations of objects through the use of tracing and projection of mental images to form tangible objects. Though Projection is normally ineffective at creating durable or powerful artifacts, Archer's unique approach to this craft enables him to materialize enormously powerful and accurate copies of the images recorded in his mind. He is capable of instantly recording all information and properties of weapon, and he can read into the history of the weapon to use any skills associated with it, though the rank of the weapon is lowered by one grade. He is also skilled in the basis of both Alteration and Tracing: Reinforcement; the art of temporarily strengthening the construction of objects through the understanding of their nature and perfection of defects in their structure. This is done through enhancing the fundamental proprieties of the target, such as the armor's resistance or the sharpness of a blade. Archer employs this method on himself to enhance his physical performance, particularly in his eyesight, granting him such precise vision that it approaches a limited form of clairvoyance. He is also in possession of a sleek black longbow, which is constructed from a synthetic compound that does not exist in the modern time period. It allows him to propel any weapon as an arrow, which would normally strain a weaker bow. The overcoat around his waist is a first rate conceptual armament made from the holy shroud of a saint; which opposes not enemies, but the external environment shields him from spiritual interference in his surroundings. His armor, breastplate, and boots are crafted from the special material as his sleek black longbow that has yet to be discovered by mankind, and the latter was constructed to be resistant enough to fire Noble Phantasms. He can also use powerful defensive technique called Rho Aias.

In addition, through the use of Alteration, he can modify a weapon to give it special properties, such as crafting Broken Phantasms, Noble Phantasms overloaded with magical energy that exponentially increases its attack power at the cost of destruction after use. All of his Projection abilities come from his Reality Marble, Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords, which works similarly to his younger self during the previous Fifth Holy Grail War after he is able to master it, but manifests itself instead as a desert littered with swords with monolithic black gears rotating in the sky above.

Because Archer shapes copies of Noble Phantasms into arrows and charges them with prana, firing them at his opponent using his longbow as Broken Phantasms. On impact, the said tinny arrows exploded but generating overwhelming destructive power far greater than its size supposed to be. As a result, massive explosions occurred at the frontal armor of the said creature when the total damage is powerful enough to wipe out its most defenses frontal armor in five times in a row and revealed its core and at the same time, it is being pushed back away from the position of the said girl during the explosions.

**"I have created over a thousand blades"**

Archer created another mystical sword the Caladbolg II - The Fake Spiral Sword again when it is an A-rank Broken Phantasm and more powerful than the former one when compare to their power of devastation. Changing it into an arrow and overpowered it with prana as a Broken Phantoms again, he aimed and release it when it strike to the creature before it could counter, result as a more powerful explosion in front of the girl when this time, it is powerful enough to erase the entire Nova entity from its existence including its core and body together at the same time!

Followed the brighten light that erased the last S type Nova from its existence, Kazyha finally realized that her companions and most important, her younger brother Kazuya Aoi, is going to be safe from this Nova Clash when helplessly fell down to the ground on her knees again. However, seeing the Nova Blood, her weapon represented her status as Pandora had become one with her hand and arm, she knew that she is no longer able to return to the place once she called home and those she held dear when her time is running out for being a human and a Pandora. Kazyha decided to make her final defiant in her own means but the problem is she no longer able to move herself no matter how hard she is going to try when her humanity instincts are slowly and painfully taking over by the Nova's counterpart! It is at the same time she saw a man in crimson coat is standing in front of her; a man with short white hair and dark skin and showed no fear even she is under her current condition. Instead, he is like having an observation to something that he had never seen before!

Archer looked at the girl kneed in front of him in pain when her body and mind is being torn apart violently from her inside. Inhuman structures had been growth and attached to her body when she is being tore apart by something inside her alive, no matter it is her physical status or her mind of humanity, when both of them are being replaced by its counterpart as the painful process continued.

"...Please...kill...me..."

Using whatever will of the human's instincts she had left before they are going to disappear and replaced by the Nova's counterpart, Kazuha looked at the stranger in front of her.

Archer simply shook his head when the girl kneed in front of him asked for her own death for salvation instead of being rescued, although the crimson Counter Guardian clearly realized that she is in fact, too late to be saved before losing everything she had for being a human.

"...It is...too late for me to return to those I hold dear...", the fallen Pandora begged the stranger who showed no fear to her. "...Before I become the enemy that...my companions and I are fighting in our lives..."

**"Unknown to Death, Nor known to Life"**

The copy of crimson spear originally belonged to the Servant Lancer Cu Chulainn Blue Spearman of the Wind from the Fifth Grail War as his Noble Phantasms appeared in the hand of Archer, Gae Bolg, when he used the spear to pierce the heart of the girl in front of him; resulted as her painless death when Kazuha no longer felt the pain from the stigmata in berserk status as she is falling to the ground. Meanwhile, since the stigmata in berserk status are no longer supported from their living host, they broke apart from her body and fell to the ground like a piece of fragments as well as other inhuman structures once growth from the body of Kazuha; allowed herself to ultimate died as a human instead of in the Nova Form.

"Thank you..." It is the last word from the once strongest Pandora from mankind before she closed her eyes when Kazuha is completely fell to the world of darkness and Archer could see her face is smiling peacefully after she is able to return to her human form; a sight for the accomplishment whatever responsibilities she is being entrusted in her life. He found that she is a strong will girl and never willing to give up until her last breathe for the wellbeing of those she held dear ahead of her own needed and even her life; another fool in his point of view but he never able to approve liked his younger self's idea of becoming a "Hero of Justice", but at the same time he cannot deny it when she is willing to choose to walk upon her path without regret even during her final hours!

However, as Archer prepared to leave the former war zone before anyone from this world arrived and realized the existence of his; something unexpected by him suddenly happened when the brighten and shining golden light is released from a broken cargo near their location when something had relocated itself from its former location to the place where Archer and the girl's lifeless body are existed. Golden light is releasing from it when the holy light from the said object showered the lifeless girl when aimed to revive her before her soul is completely disappeared from the world! It is something that Archer had seemed countless of time during his life as a mortal as well as Counter Guardian; the most powerful Noble Phantasms that belonged to King of the Knight, Saber class Servant Arturia Pendragon...

...Avalon...the hallowed scabbard of Excalibur...

"Avalon the Ever distant Utopia and the hallowed scabbard of Excalibur" Archer narrowed his eyes when watching the embodiment of the utopia King Arthur or Arturia seeks and originally stolen from her shortly before the Battle of Camlann appeared in front of him and doing whatever it could to heal the lifeless girl in front of him and repaired whatever wounded she had suffered during the previous battles, including the final strike from Gae Bolg, with its mighty power. It is a luxurious piece of equipment made of gold and decorated with blue enamel that seems more like a treasure to show dignity and nobility like a crown or staff than a weapon. No one knows what kind of a divine mystery it is made from, but it was created by fairies along with Excalibur, an inscription written in Fairy Letters engraved on its center to show that it is not the work of man. It bequeaths limited immortality through constant regeneration, as well as preventing physical deterioration caused by aging.

Its abilities are potent enough to heal critical and fatal wounds rapidly and restore the wielder's health. It causes minor injuries to quickly heal, missing portions of the body and destroyed organs, including the heart, to be regenerated. It differs from other Noble Phantasms used by Servants, as it is the genuine artifact that was excavated in Cornwall at the request of the Einzbern shortly before the Fourth Holy Grail War in the other world when somehow, Archer actually had no idea for its present in here at this hours. It is still in pristine condition after one thousand five hundred years during its existence in this world when Archer suddenly found that something difference had occurred at the Avalon in front of him when compare to its counterparts in the other dimensional worlds; this Avalon had its own will as a living being when the saint spirit of it never allowed the girl in front of him met her ultimate fate in her life.

During its healing and recovery process to the fallen Pandora, Archer found that the saint spirit of Avalon in this world forcefully communicated with him, although the overcoat around his waist is a first rate conceptual armament made from the holy shroud of a saint that supposed to opposes and served as the external environment shields for him from spiritual interference in his surroundings. He further narrowed his eyes again after he heard the request from the Avalon's saint spirit when the fact showed that he had no intention to take up the task when it is never related to his duties as Counter Guardian in this world!

"….Please protects this girl from the harm of hidden evils in this world... ", a childish tone like a little girl is spoken to Archer from the Avalon.

"Negative, her wellbeing has nothing to do with my responsibilities as Counter Guardian in this world!" Archer replied without a second thought.

However, as he rejected the request from the saint spirit from the Avalon, he never expected the said saint spirit countered with not ten, not hundred but thousands of words, sentences and statements when bombardment him with the most ancient language only the fairies created the Avalon along with Excalibur can understand in the first place. Originally, Archer had no idea when is the saint spirit is talking about anyway but thanked to the undesirable assistance from the world when it provided the knowledge he need to fulfill the task after his arrival, he is able to understand her languages and meaning that totally beyond his imagination in the worst possible ways!

"Your Coward, how can you leave a defenseless girl in her current status like this?!"

"Your Fool, you called yourself a Guardian, although you are actually a Counter Guardian anyway; when you are going to leave her like this when she is never capable to defend herself when someone is going to take advantages of her under his or her own gained?!"

"This girl, fighting for whatever her got as a protector to mankind and wants nothing to gain for her own, should be rewarded with a period of peaceful rest during her recovery so that she can live as a human; even after she is no longer capable to fight like her former self during the previous battle!"

"You killed her under her final request to end her suffering once and for all as her salvation. As the one who's ended her life, you have the responsibilities to protect her during her recovery if you still value yourself as a man..."

"...Elder brother, you are the worst human that ever exist in this world!"

Archer had no idea how long he had been bombarded by all the complains from the troublesome saint spirit of Avalon in front of him when the said hallowed scabbard of Excalibur is shining in its golden light violently and had no means to stop when it is continued its healing process to the lifeless girl. Archer is indeed realized that it is going to take quite a long time for the girl laying in front of him to completely recover as a health person even with the present of Avalon inside her body; although it is only a long time for the point of view from mortal and to Counter Guardian like him, it is never a matter, since time is the best element he had in this world over the mortal and if spending part of his time to fulfill such unreasonable request could call off the action from the Avalon's saint spirit; he is willing to cooperation in order to prevent the ongoing conversation continued to the point that there is never an ending to it!

"Okay, I accepted the condition of yours and look after her during her recovery", Archer eventually decided to surrender wisely instead of letting the never ending bombardment to him from the saint spirit continued. "However, once she is able to look after herself when she is fully recovered from her wounds, she is going to have the life of her own when I am going to walk upon the path of mine and fulfill my duties assigned to in this world in separate ways!"

Like finally accepted the statement from the crimson Counter Guardian, the Avalon stopped shining violently and started to change into a golden sphere; then entered the body of the fallen Pandora when her eyes opened immediately before they are closed again when through the enhancement sight from his eyes, Archer could see that the Avalon is continuing its process to heal the girl that he never have a chance to know her name yet and he had a feeling that it is going to take some times for him to become the protector of this girl from the evils existed in this world when the saint spirit warned him ahead! For the girl, Archer could feel the life force is returning to her body when her soul is strengthened at the same time and started the process of recovery. He could also see the peaceful and gentle smile from her beautiful face when she is in a deep sleep.

However, before Archer could pick up the said sleeping princess and left the former war zone in his arm in order to relocate both of them to a safe location for her recovery, he founded that two unusual individuals are coming to his position in inhuman speed; showing both of them are never regular human beings when he heard the voices from them.

"Get your hand off Kazuha", Archer heard the statement from one of the girls that standing in front of him when he turned around when he could see a lance, known as Moon Wave, is being materialized and held by both her hands and aimed at him. "I don't care who are you but if you want to get your hand on her, you have to step over my dead body!"

Followed by her statement, another girl also activated her Volt Weapon, a pair of twin daggers known as Doppelganger, in her hands when she is readied to strike in any time with her companions, although it seemed that either of them is never in their best condition to fight; especially to an unknown opponent!

"So these girls are Pandora, the maidens of war for mankind's ultimate defense from the threats of Nova with their partners known as Limiters", Archer thought to himself when he recalled the knowledge given him from this world and looked at the two girls reminded him as Lancer and Rider/Assassin class Servant during the previous Fifth Holy Grail War standing in front of him with no fear. "Even they are no match with the inhuman abilities in terms of speed, strength and power of servants, they are still forbidden opponents in their own rights and for these two who are able to survive the previous battles when countless of their kinds and companions are killed by those strange creatures called Nova, they are considered to be the most elite ones from their kinds and I have to be careful and never take them lightly. Furthermore, so the girl being blessed and currently healed by the Avalon in this world is call Kazuha; sound like a suitable name to her!"

**"Have withstood pain to create many weapons"**

Archer spoke to himself when Kanshou and Bakuya; one of his most common weapons when he prefers to fight in close range, being created out of the thin area in order to conceal his trump card to his opponents and appeared in his both hands.

As his trump card, such measure allows him to match other Servants or even exceed them, is his Reality Marble: "Unlimited Blade Works". This Boundary Field can copy weapons that are seen only once, and store them within. In the Fifth Holy Grail War, the weapons stored had exceeded thousands. Counter Guardian Emiya can freely take out and utilize the weapons according to the situation, and he can also assault the enemy by firing numerous copies of Noble Phantasms from the Boundary Field the same way Gilgamesh, King of the Hero, uses "Gate of Babylon".

**"Yet, those hands will never hold anything"**

Archer launched himself to the position where the two Pandoras existed when Kanshou and Bakuya in his hands and prepared for a violence battle as he could feel the strong will to fight for and protected the wellbeing of their friend and companion from the two maidens of chaos.

Meanwhile, the Lancer like Pandora executed some kind of skills that greatly increased her speed four times faster than her actions once the hostile engagement occurred, allowing for quick evasive maneuvers and high-speed attacks when the Rider/Assassin like Pandora created four copies of her images included her truth self, then launched herself to the stranger when intended to attack him simultaneously from all angles.

Archer had no idea what kind of strange world when he is assigned here as a Counter Guardian when no clear objectives are given to him so far since his arrival.

However, immediately of his arrival he found himself fought against some kind of inter-dimensional creature addressed as Nova by the mankind.

As the aftermath from the said battle, he is forced to kill the maiden of war known as Pandora as her final salvation in order to prevent her from becomes the enemy of mankind.

Only she is being revived and healed by the Avalon existed in this world when instead of just a powerful Noble Phantasms, the hallowed scabbard of Excalibur's saint spirit somehow had a troublesome and stubborn personal will that he never able to expect.

As a result, being forced to accept her request to protect the Pandora known as Kazuha before she can completely recovered her wounds from the previous battle when she is healed by the Avalon currently inside her body as a mystical fixed weapon device.

Last but not least, not to mention he had to fight against the companions of Kazuha and the organization she used to work for known as Chevalier in order to ensure she is well-protected from those who are going to take advantage of herself from her current condition.

On the other hand, the companions of Kazuha believe that Archer, a totally hostile stranger in their point of view, is going to harm their friend and companion for unknown reason and intended to rescue her from him.

It is because from his spiritual conversation with the saint spirit from Avalon, she never trusted the seemed-to-be perfect organization served as the sole protector of mankind from the threats of Nova and responsible for training and managed all the Pandora and Limiter served in its military force in worldwide scale when something fishy is there; especially the hidden truth from the public behind the First Nova Clash and it took whatever means, either legal or otherwise, to safeguard its political and absolute position in the world without any restriction!

However, all of these thoughts are never critical to Archer's consideration at this moment after he had witnessed the actions from his younger self during the previous Fifth Holy Grail War.

Furthermore, how the Pandora known as Kazuha continued to fight on and never willing to give up her idea depressed that she was being tore apart alive and never able to survive from the previous battle; she never regretted the path she had chosen and walked upon in order to protect those she held dear beyond her own.

Archer believe that maybe this time instead of just fighting as a Counter Guardian, he is going to fight as a hero in the way he used to believe in order to protect those who needed at the twilight hours; those who cannot protect themselves no matter how far they are willing to go Not Only for the sake of others but his own idea and believe as well.

A resolve for being to live and died as a truth hero when he never regretted the path he walked upon!

A lesson taught by his younger self during the Fifth Grail War!

An answer to the prayer from Kazuha; the maiden of war whose recklessly put her life on the line of duties and never regretted the path she chose to walk upon even meeting her ultimate fate during the previous battle!

**"So as I pray, unlimited blade works".**

**Poster Image:**

Kazuha Aoi is kneed painfully on the ground and at the bottom part of the poster from her frontal position when all hope seemed-to-be-lost.

Above her position, the S-type Nova is at the top of the poster and facing the Crimson Counter Guardian.

In the middle of the poster, Archer faced the S-type Nova directly when his back is showed. He is holding the sleek black longbow in his left hand and Hrunting - Hound of the Red Plains in his right hand.

**Ending BGM: Disillusion Lyrics**

The shadows of that day

That I saw in my dreams

My cry could not reach them

No matter how I depict

The me of tomorrow

I am drenched in wishes that won't disappear

The scattered fragments

Catch them with those hands

Hold my swaying heart

And leap toward the night

Even though I depend on someone

There is nothing else that I wish for

My true self is right here

Don't close your eyes

Blown about in the wind

Like discarded junk

That nostalgic smile

No matter how I pray

For the me of tomorrow

Those answers going toward the distance still fade away

This frozen body and

Flake of feeling

Before they rot away

Leap past the night

Even though I depend on someone

There is nothing else that I wish for

My true self is right here

Don't close your eyes

To live for the sake of someone

This moment may count for everything

Gently cast aside your fake self

And just be who you are

**PHASE 01: Revive of Golden Hope.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PHASE 01: Revive of Golden Hope.**

Members of Digital Number Pandora are elite Maidens of Chaos from Chevalier; known as the ultimate measure from mankind to Nova's aggression since the First Nova Clash.

Lieutenant Yumi Kim and Lieutenant Elize Schmitz are both Digital Number Pandora fought besides First Lieutenant Kazuha Aoi, the strongest Maiden of Chaos in their generation and known as the second coming of Maria Lancelot as well as the creator of High-End skills for the future generation of Pandora, during the decision battle against overwhelming Nova's offense to the soil of Japan.

Even both of them are third year students and senior to Kazuha, a second year student, back to the time at West Genetics Academy; Yumi and Elize clearly realized Kazuha is the legendary Empress of Chaos and she is far more powerful than any Pandora in service currently existed in their generation when her truth strength is totally beyond their imagination.

Due to this, she is the only hope of mankind during the current Nova Clash and at the moment of the last S type Nova to be erased in brighten light, Yumi and Elize as well as those lived long enough to survive from the extremely difficult battle realized the mankind's Goddess of Victory had successfully rebelled against the seemed-to-be unstoppable Nova Clash.

Unfortunately, the incoming news followed by the destruction of S type Nova is never something welcome to them…

"First Lieutenant Kazuha Aoi, life signal loss!"

It is the fact that no one is going to accept when Kazuha had sacrificed herself to defeat the last Nova during the said Clash; included Yumi and Elize. Refused to accept such report as a fact, they chose to return to the war zone to search for their where their friend and companion after their condition is taken care of after the previous battle, although they are no longer in their best condition to fight. Originally, it is going to be a difficult task to accomplish for both of them during the chaos condition in the aftermath, even with their enhancement status as Pandora. However, the golden light suddenly appeared from nowhere in the middle of the night somehow caught their attention and they decided to follow its guide and headed to the location where the golden light is presented before its disappearance; praying that they could find their friend and companion in there but when they arrived to the said place, whatever happened there is something totally beyond their imagination!

They saw the war zone is nothing but the wasteland of total destruction; the S type Nova is no more and their friend is lying on the ground when a man in crimson coat is kneeing next to her and prepared to carry her in his arms like a princess. Kazuha's face showed peace and comfort when she seemed to-be in a deep sleep after the greatest battle between mankind and Nova so far in history since the First Nova Clash occurred in the world. However, since it is never the first time for anti-Chevalier groups tried to find out the hidden secret of Pandora by using whatever means they could consist of capture Pandora for illegal experiments; it is never a surprise to Yumi and Elize someone is going to take the advantage from Kazuha's current status when she is no longer capable to defend herself!

"Get your hand off Kazuha", Yumi materialized her Volt Weapon Moon Wave and spoke to the stranger in crimson coat when she held her lance with her both hands and aimed at him. "I don't care who are you but if you want to get your hand on her, you have to step over my dead body!"

Hearing the warning from Yumi, the man in crimson coat stood up from his position and turned around, Yumi and Elize could see the stranger had dark skin, short while hair and his eyes showed that he is in an experience warrior that had been fought and survived from countless of battles.

Followed by the action of her companion, Elize also activated her Volt Weapon, Doppelganger, when a pair of twin daggers appeared in her both hands; readied to support Yumi if the engagement occurred between them and the crimson stranger.

However, what is going to catch them in total surprise is that a pair of swords of black and white in eastern design appeared from nowhere in both hands of the stranger when he advanced to their position an unbelievable speed that far beyond regular humans and in order to counter, Yumi executed the Accel Turn, a High-End Skill developed by Kazuha Aoi to increases a Pandora's speed, allowing for quick evasive maneuvers and high-speed attacks. In fact, what she is currently executed is the Quadruple Accel, a High-End Skill only used by higher-ranking Pandoras but to her surprise; her opponent is able to match her speed when her Moon Wave and the strange eastern swords from the crimson stranger crashed to each other in a high speed battle!

"What are you going to do with Kazuha", Yumi shouted when her lance is crashed with the swords from the stranger once again during their high speed engagement. In fact, able to execute the Quadruple Accel in her current status is the best option for her, since she is never completely recovered to use the Pandora Mode after the previous battle. "Damn! If I can still use the Pandora Mode..."

Pandora Mode is a powered-up form used by higher-ranking Pandoras. Pandora have physical changes (silvery-white hair, yellow eyes, and blue rings around their wrists and ankles) gain increased strength and power as well as having the ability to move in the opponents' Freezing grid without aid from a Limiter. The Pandora's Volt Weapon also gains an upgrade while in this state, turning it into a Nova Weapon that is powerful enough to defeat low-level Novas. Also, it has been stated that Pandoras are forbidden to use Pandora Mode other than in actual combat with a Nova. Despite its advantages, the downside of Pandora Mode is that Pandoras can only maintain it for three minutes and once the time limit is over, the Pandora will return to her normal but in a severely weakened state, which leaves her vulnerable to attacks.

In fact, at the time the man in crimson coat materialized his weapons in his both hand and advanced to her and Elize's in his inhuman speed, the first thing came to the mind of Yumi is that the stranger is a counterpart of Pandora able to use the Accel Turn. Furthermore, her opponent is able to block her attack without a sweat with his swords when Yumi started to execute the Double Accel in order to outmaneuver the stranger; only realized that he is able to match her speed even in Triple Accel and ultimately, the Quadruple Accel when the Volt Weapon of her is crushed to the swords of the stranger again and again! In conclusion, it is a stand still condition that she didn't have a chance to win when Yumi could feel that her opponent ever use his truth strength yet!

Archer looked at his opponent carefully during their battle. In fact, the only advantage for him to over these Pandora is that he is a Counter Guardian instead of a regular human in this world; thus even his overall status is slightly lower than the Heroic Spirits in the Throne of Heroes, he is still able to defeat these maidens of chaos in a few minutes if he showed his truth power. However, he chose to fight them in a more equal term is because he want to see how they are going to fight when their will as warriors is quite impressed to him; they showed him their determination to rescue their friend and companion from him; although they have no idea they are actually fighting for the wrong side under their condition!

He wondered these Pandora are going ultimately become the legends of their own and able to reach the Throne of Heroes like the girl laying on the ground peacefully behind them, either as Heroic Spirits or Counter Guardians likes him when a bitter smile appeared on his face. Archer found that he is actually enjoyed the fight if he is under a difference condition but he had to end the fight before more people arrived to their location.

"What kind of monster is he?" Yumi is actually feeling shock when she saw her opponent is smiling when her Moon Wave crushed to his swords again but never able to break through his defense but instead, being pushed back and force to defend herself when rebelling the beautiful but deadly sword dance from her opponent. "How can he is able to create Volt Weapon and able to execute Accel Turn like us?! No matter what, you are not going to take away Kazuha from us!"

Meanwhile, Archer is actually fighting against the Rider/Assassin like Pandora when she threw her daggers, her Volt Weapon known as Doppelganger, to him as the support to her companion when he is fighting against the Lancer like Pandora at the same time. He found that the tactic from the Rider/Assassin like Pandora is quite similar to him: create the daggers and threw to him as projectiles, dissolved them in the thin air once their missed their target and immediately created them for offense purpose again and again. Although these daggers never created in large number at the same time, the Pandora continued to attack him as long as she is able to prevent her companion from defeated; an excellent performance of teamwork in his point of view!

Compare to Yumi, Elize is calmer and more compose when she saw the stranger to create his own Volt Weapon at the first place. As she carefully witched the duel between her friend and the crimson stranger who had the same power of a Pandora, Elize clearly realized that it is going to be a difficult battle for her and Yumi to defeat their opponent when the best course of action is to keep the unknown person on line before reinforcements could arrive to the their location, since both of them could not use the Pandora Mode in their current status!

It is the reason for her to act as the support to Yumi since the beginning of the unexpected engagement and tried to keep the fight as long as possible. Unfortunately, Archer had no intention to let her wish become reality!

Instead of a Heroic Spirit from the past and is a unique existence known for his or her legends; those who stood out from the others of their time by performing deeds and possessing qualities that nobody else could have, Archer is a Heroic Spirit from the future and he does not have any blessings provided by fame. He also does not possess a Noble Phantasm; as a result, his basic abilities are below other Servants.

However, his exceptional use of tactics and battle experience makes his combat style very distinct from other Servants.

His strength does not come from talent, but from single-mindedly refining the little he had. Other than Reinforcement and Projection, the Magecraft which he excels at are 'unlocking' and 'restoration', both of which are derived from grasping the internal structure of things. He can also use magic detection and magic resistance, which are considered the basics of the basic, but not offensive Magecraft that work around the lines of nature interference. His dark skin, white hair, and gray eyes are a side effect of extensively using Projection Magecraft.

He does not possess a proper Noble Phantasm, but one could say that his Reality Marble is his Noble Phantasm. Replicated Noble Phantasms can be used as Broken Phantasms and fired as arrows. Incidentally, even if he replicates a holy sword on the level of Excalibur, he does not have the magical energy necessary to bring out its full potential.

However, technically Archer is still far stronger than his opponents stood in front of him; far stronger and more experience and he decided to end the fight as soon as possible when he sense more people are coming to their location.

By overloaded Kanshou and Bakuya with magical energy that exponentially increases their attack power at the cost of destruction after use as crafting Broken Phantasms through the use of Alteration, Archer is able to cut the lancer like Pandora's Volt Weapon in half when he forced her to defend herself and at the same time of his weapon's destruction, he kicked her body with his leg and sent her to the ground after the impact; resulted as the Pandora is laying on the ground when blood comes out of her month!

"...Impossible..." Yumi tried her best to sit up from the ground but failed. As one of the few Pandora in their generation to learn the High-End Skills directly from their creator Kazuha, she clearly realized the weaknesses for the Accel Turn is that she is left open for counterattack if she is not quick enough and the lag time between turns; In short, if a Pandora's lag time between turns is too long, she can be easily be stopped by a Pandora of greater skill and in her case, she never had a single chance to defeat Kazuha with the same technique! "...he can even suppress my speed and skills...but how?!"

"Yumi!" Elize shouted to her friend when she suffered injure from the hostile stranger when he kicked her on the ground and launched herself to the said opponent when she executed the Tempest Turn; another High-End Skills created by Kazuha which allows a Pandora to create four copies of herself and attack simultaneously from all angles to her opponent before he can create another Volt Weapons! "Get away from her!"

Archer narrowed his eyes when he saw another interesting skill executed by Rider/Assassin like Pandora whose shared a similar fight style like him when totally four images, included the real one, attacked him from all angles. He believe that if he is just a regular combat mage he is going to be in trouble when fighting against these Maidens of Chaos when each of them carried their own skill and will to fight when he created the Kanshou and Bakuya again when his weapons crashed against his opponent's Volt Weapon in another high speed engagement totally beyond the imagination of human; a duel of a single man in crimson fighting against four Pandoras from all his angles at the same time of himself alone when using his enhanced eyesight, Archer is able to fight the real one and prepared to defeat her by overloaded Kanshou and Bakuya as crafting Broken Phantasms again but...

He only realized that he had to use the Bakuya to defend himself when the lancer like Pandora forced herself to stand up and launched herself to him again with her lance in her hands in high speed; although it is slightly slower than her speed during their previous battle when it is clearly that she never recovered from her injures yet. Meanwhile, he used the Kanshou to defend himself from the other Pandora who had a pair of daggers in her both hands!

Archer ultimately overloaded Kanshou and Bakuya as crafting Broken Phantasms and their power are powerful enough to force his opponents to fall back when he further separated his distance from them before he executed his other skill to both Pandora before he left the war zone!

"Are you all right, Kumi", Elize asked her friend in her worry tone, since she clearly realized that she is never in her best condition to fight after the previous Nova Clash. "He is strong and powerful...far more powerful than us..."

"I want to say I am all right, but the fact is I am not", Kumi replied when she forced herself to stand on the ground. "Damn, what kind of monster we are currently fighting at?!"

"I have no idea", Elize replied in her tone of fear, although she had tried her best to hide it from her friend. "His skill and experience clearly far more beyond our imagination and clearly suppress both of us...Yumi, watch out, something are coming to us!"

"Coming to us...", Yumi replied when she is being caught in total surprise and speechless; it is because she saw a number of difference kinds of melee weapons consist of sword, blades and lances are shooting at her and Elize from the crimson stranger and above them at the same time. "...Impossible...are these all Volt Weapons?!"

Elize found herself and her friend are forced to defend themselves when countless of difference kinds of melee weapons showered both of them like a heavy rainfall and changed the once empty war zone into a field a swords, blades and lances when they are actually fighting for their lives!

Unfortunately, either the Volt Weapons of Yumi or Elize are never defense type made them far more difficult to counter the strange kind of skill from the crimson stranger.

**"His body is made out of swords" **

Archer whispered to himself when several kinds of swords, blades and other melee weapons appeared from nowhere next to him or above the two Pandoras instead in his both hands.

**"His blood is of iron and his heart of glass"**

Even his hidden trump card, the Unlimited Blade Works is without being deployed, the Reality Marble still allows for projection and reinforcement in the real world. Weapons are produced within Unlimited Blade Works and then brought into the world, greatly lowering the cost of reproducing them and allowing for numerous weapons to be prepared at once to be projected.

**"He survived through countless battles"**

Weapons can be summoned directly to the his hands, or they can be summoned to levitate within the air and fire upon the enemy as arrows much like the Gate of Babylon from King of the Hero.

**"Not even once retreating"**

Once the Reality Marble is deployed, all of the weapons are available for use, and any weapon can immediately be called to the user's hands or levitated even while the user is in direct combat.

**"Not even once being understood"**

The weapons reproduced once the Reality Marble is first activated will not consume prana, but those used or destroyed within it will add to the cost of maintaining the bounded field.

**"He was always alone"**

**"Intoxicated with victory in a hill of swords" **

The amount of energy used to reproduce weapons that did not exist after the bounded field was expanded and the amount of energy used to recreate weapons destroyed while it is activated is extremely costly.

**"Thus, his life has no meaning"**

**"That body was certainly made out of swords"**

After Archer finished his spell, countless of melee weapons appeared and shot to his opponents; fitting the once empty war zone with all kinds of swords, blades and lances. Although the two Pandora had done whatever they could, they are being trapped and imprisoned by several broadswords and claymores around them after their Volt Weapons are destroyed during the battle. However, both of them realized that their opponents never had the intention to take away their lives when all these melee weapons are either aimed to disable or restricted their actions! Nevertheless, Yumi and Elize had no intention to give up their idea to rescue their friend from the stranger in front of them who intended to take her friend away for unknown purpose!

"What are you going to do with Kazuha?!" Even being imprisoned by the massive broadswords and claymores around her, Yumi still tried her best to push away the melee weapons around her in order to free herself from the imprisonment. "Return our companion and friend to us; you have no right to take away Kazuha from us!"

"I don't care what you are going to do with us", Elize followed the statement from her friend when she never give up the idea to protect her friend when the time she needed. "Please don't harm Kazuha in her current condition!"

"Companion and friend, so these are the value both of you seemed her to be", Archer replied to the two Pandoras in front of him, "However, I don't believe that it is the opinion from the supervisors of yours after all she had done during the battle, she deserve a peaceful rest for recovery. I have to say the process is going to take some time to complete but even she is able to recover from all her wounds from the previous battle, she is no longer your kind anymore!"

"What is the meaning of that?" Yumi asked immediately when Eliza somehow had a bad feeling about the statement from the stranger.

"Take these, Archer replied when he threw soethint in the air to the imprisoned Rider/Assassin like Pandora when Elize she held the said objective with her both hand; she found that totally twenty stigmata, still activate but seemed-to-be-lifeless at this moment, are being placed carefully inside a piece of red cloth. "Care to tell me what these are?"

"These are Stigmata", Eliza replied when looking at the said objectives in shock. "Entrusted by Chevalier, Stigmata give superhuman powers to us, Pandoras and our partners, Limiters the means to fight against Nova, usually these tissues are implanted into the back of Pandora...but how and where can you get these Stigmata from..."

"In short, you have no idea about the hidden truth about these special tissue given by the organization known as Chevalier and like others who worked for this organization, you never question what is the origin of these Stigmata is come from", Archer spoke to the two Pandora in his cold tone.

"I see, so that strange creature is called Nova. However, from whatever I have seen before the arrival of yours, these things almost killed your friend and tore herself apart alive after the previous battle with the strange creature and I have to admit, whatever that creature is it is powerful in its own term but still, I am able to defeat it before its intention to kill your friend", he spoke to the two Pandoras never caring the shocking emotion from their faces before he prepared to leave the former war zone when he could feel others are coming to their location. He turned around and kneed down on the ground and picked up the sleeping princess in his both arms careful and gently; something he never good at since he became a Counter Guardian long time ago when for unknown reason, Archer found that the once strongest Pandora from this world further pushed her head towards his body; like a child seemed for protection from all the incoming harm and it is something he never expected from a strong warrior like her! After Kazuha is being carried in his arms, he turned around and spoke to the two imprisoned Pandoras.

"Since the friend of yours no longer had these things inside her body that gave her the strength to fight and served her purpose as yours, I wonder how she is going to be treated by your supervisor as well as the organization during her recovery", Archer made his statement before he is going to leave the former war zone with the sleeping princess. "It is the reason for me to take her away from the Chevalier for a while in order to allow her to completely recovery as a human and if you do value her as friend and companion never can be replaced, she is in capable hands and believe in faith; both of you are going to meet her again when the time come!"

"Wait, just who you are?!" Yumi shouted to the stranger when she felt nothing but powerless when seeing her friend is being taken away but an unknown but powerful stranger of inhuman abilities. Meanwhile, Elize suddenly found something even as friends of Kazuha, Yumi and her had forgotten long time ago but the unknown stranger somehow had a far better understanding to their friend when she saw the comfort and peaceful emotion from her face. Kazuha is in the state of deep sleep when Elize could somehow see the mysterious but warm and golden aura is surrounding her body. "Do you just mention that you have defeated the last S type Nova by your own?! We thought it is Kazuha who's defeated it?! How can you do that?!"

"I am no body; but if you ready want to address me as someone to call, I am Archer." Archer replied but before he turned around and left, he spoke to the two Pandora again. "For how to defeat that creature, I have to say the organization of yours is not the only one capable to do the task. Furthermore, your friend is no longer able to do whatever she is aimed for when she prayed for a miracle not for her own survival but the sake of others; a miracle that others can be saved but not herself! I am the one to answer her prayer and just do whatever I have to do. By the way, how about you, care to tell me the name of yours?"

"Yumi Kim."

"Elize Schmitz."

"I see, Lady Kim and Lady Schmitz, both of you are strong; no matter is your strength as a Pandora or the will to fight for the wellbeing of your friend and companion as a human. So when the time comes, I am looking forward to meet both of you again for our unfinished duel", Archer turned around and left the former war zone when the light of rising sun finally appeared after the long night of darkness. As he is slowly disappeared within the brighten light with the sleeping princess in his hands, Yumi and Elize found that the field of swords around them are disappearing in countless of light particles as well until all the Volt Weapons from the mysterious Archer had disappeared like they never existed from the beginning, thus releasing them from their prisons made of swords.

"Elize, what are we going to do", Yumi kneed down on the ground painfully when she recalled how powerless they are when Kazuha is taken away by Archer.

"Yumi, we are going to do and say nothing and keep whatever had happened in here to no one even our report to Chevalier", Elize put her right on the left shoulder of her friend when looked at the Stigmata from Kazuha's body.

"Elize, what are you talking about", Yumi turned her face to Elize immediately. "I thought the best option for us is to report whatever we had known about the Archer so that Chevalier can execute an worldwide search for Kazuha?!"

"Do you believe that Archer is really care about the Chevalier from our previous conversation", Elize replied in her calm and compose tone. "From his conversation to us, it is clear that he never trusts the Chevalier and wants nothing to do with the organization for unknown reasons. Moreover, the aura around him showed that he had the self-confidence to take on the entire organization if whatever actions from Chevalier had crossed his border! Yumi, we had seen part of his skills during the previous battle and if he is able to take out a S type Nova by his own without a sweat when Chevalier had to dispatch an elite Pandora and Limiter striker force to accomplish the same task; do you have any idea for what is he capable of if Archer is being pushed back to the corner and had nothing to lose?!"

"But still..."

"Furthermore, do you believe it is really what Kazuha want, Yumi?!"

"Elize, what is the meaning of that", Yumi's eyes showed that she is in shock when she heard the question from her friend when she is no longer kneeing on the ground but standing next to Elize.

"Kazuha is strong, far stronger than any Pandora in our generation", Elize spoke to her friends. "It is a fact that no one is able to change since the first day she enrolled the West Genetics Academy and as the creator of High-End Skills of Accel Turn and Tempest Turn, she is able to defeat the most advanced F type Nova Drone designed for actual counter-Nova combat purpose without a sweat. However, maybe it is because of her superior strength and power as a Pandora we had somehow forgotten Kazuha is still a human and a girl needed to protect; to care by someone stronger than her when the time comes! Do you understanding my meaning, Yumi? Due to the faith we had put on the shoulder of her, we started to look upon her as a symbol and the hope of mankind like the high command of Chevalier instead of a human that had her own needed and desired! What kind of friend and companion we have become to her as we slowly putting all the responsibilities of mankind survival on her shoulder?! At the time she is always wearing the mask of her gentle and native smile on her face, Kazuha is going to walk upon her chosen path alone and we just do NOTHING about it at all!"

"Elize..."

Elize shouted angrily to herself when Yumi held her arm gently in order to comfort her. In fact, Yumi recalled the previous battle with Archer, she found that the aura of the crimson stranger and Kazuha is similar to each other when she is fighting against the Nova during the battle! Furthermore, she found that Archer and Kazuha share many common things during their short live battle; their will to fight and to accomplish whatever they are aimed for at no matter the cost!

"Yumi, we are going to lay low from now on and follow the arrangement of Chevalier as long as the arrangement never got ourselves killed and the Kazuha's Stigmata is the only things we can found from the war zone but not Kazuha", Elize spoke to Yumi again after her anger is being released. "From the face of Kazuha I saw peace and comfort that she never showed us or her younger brother; the peace and comfort that able to rest in someone's hands when Archer is strong and powerful enough to make her little wish come truth during her recovery. In the eyes of Archer, I saw the determination to keep his promise no matter what is going to throw at him and someone used to walk upon the path of loneliness as long as it is the sole path to accomplish what he is desire! It is the reason for me to choose to entrust the wellbeing of Kazuha to his hands during her recovery and like what he had said; believe in faith until the day we are going to meet again!"

"But what about her younger brother and Professor Aoi", Yumi asked. "I believe they have the right to know the truth since they are her family."

"However, due to the connection between Professor Aoi and Chevalier, it is better for us to forget such idea", Elize replied in her logical voice. "I know it is unfair to Kazuyu but it is our best course of action so far if we don't want to get ourselves too deep at the wrong place at the wrong time; no to mention doing the wrong thing as well!"

Followed by Elize's statement, Yumi could see the rescue teams and reinforcements from Chevalier finally arrived to the land of total destruction when the war is already over and no longer existed in the reality!

In conclusion, after countless of great sacrifice, the Eighth Nova Clash is over when official report from Chevalier to public declared Kazuha Aoi have sacrificed herself during the decision battle of mankind survival to save her friends, companions and protect the mankind as the greatest hero during the important battle. Furthermore, in order to prevent the Pandoras being infected by their own stigmatas, the higher-ups of Chevalier started limiting the number of Stigmata a Pandora can have. Her Stigmata ( later known as the "Hero's Stigmata" ) have been inherited by several Pandoras when each of them is powerful Pandora in their own terms when carried their own weight and created their legends during the incoming Nova Clashs in the future!

After the Eighth Nova Clash, Yumi Kim and Elize Schmitz had been retired from actual service from forefront and both of them are being reassigned to the West Genetics Academy of oversees by Sister Margaret, a nun and a former Pandora survived long enough to retire from her career from Chevalier and the academy's Principal under the direct order Chevalier Executive Council.

Yumi Kim is being assigned as a physics teacher and training instructor from Korea when Elize Schmitz served as a doctor and is responsible for healing the Pandoras when they are injured in combat. Due to the fact two of them are the only one realized the truth behind the Eighth Nova Clash and the ultimate fate of Kazuha Aoi, the higher-ups of Chevalier believed it is their best option to put them under their observation. It is because whatever had happened is never a welcome idea to the organization as well as to the interest of public in its point of view. For Yumi and Elize, they accepted their new assignments when awaited for the day to arrive when they could meet their friends again.

**-scene change-**

It had been a few years since Yumi and Elize had become the instructors in West Genetics Academy. Both of them are still single and never marriage yet when they can still use their Volt Weapons because of their duties as academy instructors. However, both of them had no intention to acknowledge Limiters as their partners after retired from Chevalier when their careers as Pandora are officially over after the Eighth Nova Clash. Not to mention both of them had lost their Limiters during the said battle!

"So after all these years, you still never even consider the idea of marriage?" Elize asked her friend during the time of dawn in their office.

"Not until Kazuha's return", Yumi replied. "How can I think about something like this when I have no idea about her wellbeing?"

"Not to mention you have no intention to have a date with a man who is weak", Elize countered with a mysterious smile on her face. "Someone who is able to suppress the strength from both of us at the same time even before the fight can be occurred!"

"I have no idea what are you talking about", Yumi countered when her face somehow betrayed her statement.

"You don't need to hide it from me, Yumi", Elize replied in her doctor's voice. "If he is really the one that Kazuha, the strongest Pandora in our generation is willing to accept him a partner, I am not surprise that both of us is going to fall to him as well as other Pandora who had fought against him directly...it is a duel that I am never going to forget in my life and similar to you, I am look forward to continue our rematch with him..."

**-scene change-**

Kazuha opened her eyes and found that she is standing at a beautiful grass plain when beautiful shining light from the sun in the blue sky filled the entire place.

The gentle wind is blowing around the place and she is currently wearing a comfortable one piece light blue dress.

It is a place when time seemed-to-be-stopped and everything seemed-to-be the same forever when Kazaha started to walk around to see if she could find someone who known about this place she is currently located.

He final image before her arrival to here is when a stranger showed no fear to her even when she is in her Nova Form; someone willing to offer the ultimate salvation to her so that Kazuha could rest as a human instead of become the enemy of her companions and friends.

"...where am I..." Kazuha whispered to herself when she cannot find anyone around.

"You are in Avalon, Ever distant Utopia that the embodiment of the utopia King Arthur seeks, elder sister!"

An innocent and childish voice spoke to Kazuha when she suddenly found that a little girl with long golden hair standing in front of her out of nowhere. Being trained as a Pandora, she remained calm and compose in order to find out what had happened and where is her currently location; although something had been happened after the battle of S type Nova and she had no idea about it.

"May I ask how I end up in here", Kazuha kneed down on the ground and looked at the little girl in front of her in a one piece white dress. "My Name is Aoi, Kazuha Aoi and may I ask your name?"

"My name is not important, elder sister Aoi", the little girl replied. "You are welcome to stay in here as long as you like, the Avalon is the embodiment of the utopia King Arthur seeks; the eternality blessing place of peace and without conflict, a place you can forget the weight carried by your shoulder when you can live happily and leaving anything from your past behind."

"I can forget the weight carry by my shoulder", Kazuha thought to herself when memories filled her minds:

The promise to her younger brother that she is going to return before the battle no matter what is going to happen.

The promise to her friends and companions that they are going to survive from the incoming Nova Clash together.

The Promise to protect those she holds dear beyond her own life and a better tomorrow that she desired and fought for with no regret!

"I have a place to return", tears of Kazuha fell from her eyes. "A place I have promised those I care to return!"

"Are you crying, elder sister Aoi", the mysterious little girl asked. "Returning to the place you come from gained you nothing but pain and depress, is it really want you want?! You are no longer capable to fight like you used to be?!"

"Even it is truth, there are people I want to protect and someone I had to uphold my promise", Kazuha replied when she clearly realized all of her Stigmata is no longer in her body. "I want to go back to the place where I come from!"

"I see, elder sister Aoi..." Followed by her statement, the little girl changed into golden light when Kazuha found herself surrounded by it. "I see you later, elder sister Aoi!"

**-scene change-**

Kazuha opened her eyes again and found that she is sleeping on a comfortable bed when the shining light from the sun entered the room through the window and the songs of birds could be heard from her position. At the same time she got up from her bed, the door opened and she saw the man with short white hair and dark skin entered the room with a set of tea cup on the plate in his hands. He is no longer in his crimson overcoat and black armor but instead, a black suit and a white shirt when he put down the plate next to her position.

"Good morning, Lady Aoi. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, although I am supposed to be death..."

"In my hand if it is what you are talking about."

"Please don't say something like this, you are just accept my final request so that at least I can die as a human", Kazuha replied immediately. "I am the one who had to apologize for the trouble I have caused upon on you, Mr..."

"You can call me Archer if you pleased, Lady Aoi", the Counter Guardian sat down on a chair next to the bed when offered a cup of hot tea to Kazuha.

"Thank you, Archer", Kazuha replied after she accepted the cup of hot tea. "Archer, it is quite a strange name and I have no means to insult..."

"It is all right, Lady Aoi, since a name is needed for others to address the existence of yours and it does its job as long as its purpose is fulfilled."

"Please call me Kazuha as well Archer", Kazuha replied before she officially introduced herself to her savior and caretaker. "My name is Aoi, Kazuha Aoi! May I ask how long I have been in here?"

"You have been here for a few years after the so-called Eighth Nova Clash by the government", Archer said. "After the battle, you are being treated and viewed as the greatest hero when you have sacrificed yourself save your friends, companions and to protect and ensured mankind survival from the Nova invasion."

"I see, how about my companions after the battle?" Kazuha took a moment to accept the reality in front of her.

"During the battle, countless of good men and women lost their lives in the line of duties. For the squadron of your, a few number of Pandora and Limiter are able to survive include Lady Kim and Lady Schmitz; although their Limiters never made it."

"You know Yumi and Elize but how?"

"In order to relocate you to somewhere safe for your recovery, I ended up fighting against both of them at the same time", Archer replied with a bitter smile. "Lady Kim and Lady Schmitz believe that I had the intention to capture you for some anti-Chevalier fashion when you are never capable to defend yourself. In fact, since there is no way for them to let us go in other means, I left with you after I am able to force them to fall back."

"Are they all right? How about the S type Nova?"

"I eliminated the inter-dimension creature before checked on your condition and I have to say, there is nothing I can do about your condition but to end your life before you are no longer a human. For Lady Kim and Lady Schmitz, they should be okay; since both of them had been retired from the forefront and being reassigned as inactivate Pandora to serve as instructor and doctor at West Genetics Academy."

"But how can you defeat the S type Nova? Even an elite Pandora and Limiter striker force is going to have a difficult battle against it?"

"If you did remember what had happened in front of you before the ultimate destruction of the Nova creature you are talking about, it suffered several explosion before it destruction", Archer replied. "It is my method to kill it with long range projectiles powerful enough to destroy its outer armor before I could destroy the exploded core. In short, the combination of Pandora and Limiter is not the only measure to counter the threat from Nova; although I am an expectation in this case."

"I still don't understand the purpose for you to bring me to here instead of just handover me to Yumi and Elize? Even to the point to fight against them?"

"It is going to be a long story but I try my best to summary it. Kazuha, you remembered I have killed you in order to prevent you became the enemy that you and your companions had fought against during your times as Pandora. Your life supposed to end at the said moment but something...I have to say it is actually someone with an extremely troublesome personality come to your rescue. Have you heard of Avalon, the hallowed scabbard of Excalibur?"

"The Ever distant Utopia that the embodiment of the utopia King Arthur seeks; I met a little girl and she told me I am located at Avalon in my dream before I am able to awake from my long sleep."

"I see, and then I believe that you have already met the spiritual being from the Avalon and she is responsibled to heal and revived you from your status at that time when either your soul or physical body is being torn apart. Even with the Avalon is inside your body, it is still going to take several years for you to heal and recovered as a health human when you are able to wake up today. However, I have to say you no longer can fight like you used to be."

"I can understand, since I can feel the Stigmata are no longer in my body. However, what is the meaning of Avalon is currently inside my body?"

"You have no mistakes, Kazuha; Avalon is somehow inside your body and its abilities are potent enough to heal critical and fatal wounds rapidly and restore the wielder's health. It causes minor injuries to quickly heal, missing portions of the body and destroyed organs, including the heart, to be regenerated when it is the only reason for you are still alive after I pierced your heart with a spear. Furthermore, it seemed that it bequeaths limited immortality through constant regeneration, as well as preventing physical deterioration caused by aging and you are actually looking the same as your past self before the Eighth Noah Clash. You can see it as a fact from yourself!"

Archer then created a piece of mirror from his suppose empty hand in the thin air and handed it over to Kazuha. However, she is totally being caught off guard by his action.

"Impossible, Archer, how can you create the mirror from nothing when you are not a Pandora?"

"It is my individual skilled at creating imitations of objects through the use of tracing and projection of mental images to form tangible objects", Archer explained. "It is also part of the reason for me to able to defeat the Nova entity and I am going to further explain my background to you when the time comes. Please had a look at your current self to prove that whatever I am talking about your current condition is truth and by the way, I am not from this world and I have no means to come to this world like the Nova Entity until I heard the whisper from you for praying a miracle to occur and protect those you holds dear from the said Nova Clash. Before I have any idea for my further action, I am already in here so I suppose you have the idea."

Kazuha is totally in shock when she found that she never had aged since the Eighth Nova Clash when Archer is somehow being summoned to this world from his origin because of her prayer; not to mention he had the abilities able to rival the Pandora when he is capable to defeat a S type Nova by his own strength.

From the further explanation of Archer, Kazuha realized a powerful Noble Phantasms is currently inside her body when its power of immortal is desired by others for their own gained if her situation is being discovered.

"It is the reason for me to get you to somewhere safe for your recovery, since no one is able to ensure your safety if Chevalier discovered what is actually inside your body and how its work during your recovery", Archer said. "Not to mention someone never trusted the Chevalier in the beginning."

"...Chevalier..." Kazuha could feel the deep hate beyond any languages of expression when placing her hand on her chest after she heard the name of the organization she used to work for.

"I believe that since it is the first day for you to fully recover and return to life as a human, you should leave all these issues for tomorrow when we are going to have plenty of time to catch up", Archer encouraged the confused Kazuha. "I have prepared some clothes for you to change and I hope they are going to be suitable to you."

After Archer left her room and Kazuha changed in her light blue one piece dress and tied the ribbon behind her head, she found that a well prepare meat had been made by Archer. Sitting down on the chair and started to eat her first meat for all these year, the Counter Guardian continued update her the current condition of globe and what had happened in these years during her deep sleep for recovery.

**-scene change-**

A few weeks had passed since Kazuha is completely recovered and able to take care herself, Archer is currently standing beside her when she is wearing an overcoat to hidden her identity from others; included the eyes from Chevalier hidden in the society. Not far away from them there is a teenage who is currently talking to his friends.

His name is Kazuya Aoi, a Limiter cadet who is going to enroll at West Genetics Academy two years later according to the plan from his grandfather Professor Gengo Aoi. His older sister, Kazuha, was a Pandora who sacrificed her life to defend the soil of Japan from the Nova's invasion during the Eighth Nova Clash.

Despite being male, 30% of his bone tissue is composed of Stigmata tissue, enabling him to use Freezing without unifying his senses with a Pandora. Freezing normally can only be done after the pair has performed a ceremony called a "baptism", in which a Pandora implants her own Stigmata tissue into a Limiter. In addition, Kazuya's Freezing is omnidirectional, an ability that was thought to be limited to Novas, and can also break the Freezing of multiple Limiters.

"Is it okay for you to just watch him afar from here, he is your younger brother after all", Archer tried his best to encourage the former Pandora and the Hero of Eighth Nova Clash to reveal herself to the one she cared most beyond others, since she is still alive in the world of living.

However, his intention is only rejected by Kazuha when placing her hand on her chest where the place of the Avalon is located. "My present is going to make the situation more difficult when Chevalier had done something going too far in the name for the sake of mankind survival behind my grandfather. I have to ensure those rumors are just rumors before I can trust the organization again. If the case is otherwise but a fact..."

"You don't need to push yourself too hard for this", Archer spoke to her in his calm voice.

Part of the reason for Archer to stay besides Kazuha after her fully recovery is because she started to investigate the hidden and unspoken truth behind the shadow of Chevalier since the First Nova Clash. It is an accidentally development for Archer when he tried to have a closer look to the seemed-to-be perfect organization served as the sword and the shield of mankind in this world. However, he found that countless of illogical projects and experiments are executed either under the direct or indirect support from the Chevalier Executive Council when powerful political figures around the world covered these incidents from the public.

For Archer, such result never matter to him because if the related personnel had crossed the line of his duties as Counter Guardian and endanger the survival of human race in this world, he is going to do his job and eliminated them no matter what is their background; short and simple!

However, for Kazuha, it is a completely difference story when she realized the organization she used to work for when others Pandora and Limiters continued to serve and trusted with their lives is no longer what it used to be and her reactions are far beyond his imagination when several secret projects had committed the crimes against international laws and humanity from the angle of the United Nation Council!

"According to the data we have gathered so far, the Stigmata from yours, known as the "Hero's Stigmata", had been inherited by five Pandora":

Satellizer el Bridget ( First Year Pandora ) in East Genetics Academy in Japan had inherited six Stigmata when her Volt Weapon is called Nova Blood.

Cassie Lockhart ( Second Year Pandora ) in East Genetics Academy in Japan had inherited three Stigmata; also known as Godspeed of the East for her Quadruple Accel technique.

Roxanne Elipton ( Second Year Pandora ) in US Genetics Academy in America had inherited one Stigmata; known as the Immortal who is capable of regenerating any part of her body...she is sometimes addressed as "Zombie Girl" and "Undead" by Charles Bonaparte the Tempest Phoenix.

Charles Bonaparte ( Second Year Pandora ) in Genetics Academy in France (Known as L.D.T.) had inherited two Stigmata known as the Tempest Phoenix who is an advanced user of the Tempest Turn technique, being able to create ten copies of herself. She is the adopted daughter of Marks Spencer, current leader of the Chevalier who saved her when she was bullied by a gang of teenagers on the streets. She loves and believes in her father very much, and she became a Pandora because she wanted to be helpful to him.

Julia Munberk ( Second Year Pandora ) in Panzer Genetics in Germany had inherited two Stigmata known as the Maverick whose "Sonic Wave" attack can send long-distance omnidirectional shock waves.

"Since two of the Pandora inherited the Stigmata from yours are currently at East Genetics Academy, why don't we have a visit there before we go to the West Genetics Academy to meet your friends", Archer spoke to Kazuha when the note in his hand disappeared. "Sister Margaret is a few individuals that we can be trusted during our investigation."

Kazuha looked at her younger brother again before she turned around and disappeared with Archer; she is going to reveal herself to him once she is able to clear her question to Chevalier from her mind!

However, when Archer and Kazuha arrived to the East Genetics Academy, it is a violent fight between two Pandoras waiting for them. As the fight continued, a Pandora in her green hair is after another Pandora in long and golden hair until both of them entered a church inside the academy area.

"What the hell is happening in here", Archer thought to himself because there is no way the academy faculty is going to allow such a violent fight between Pandora in public area after seeing the destruction caused by the fight.

However, Kazuha rushed to the church before he could even stop her. In fact, thanked to the Avalon currently located inside her body, Kazuha somehow is able to execute part of her Pandora's High-End skills and strength even without the Stigmata and have no problem to engage a Pandora as long as her opponent is not in Pandora Mode!

Kazuha could feel them; she could somehow feel the feeling and emotion from the two Pandora that had inherited her Stigmata:

One is fueled by hate and sadness, care nothing as long as she is never lose to someone else, even means to overload her Stigmata and forced them into berserk status; never care if she is going to turn into Nova Form!

One is clouded by feared and uncertain to walk upon her path as a Pandora when the suppose blessing had become nothing but a curse to the said Pandora!

Her Stigmata is supposed to use as the means for future generation Pandora to create their own path under their free will as a human.

Her Stigmata is supposed to let the inherit Pandora to create their own High-End skills in order to performance the best they can to protect those they hold dear as well as for the survival of mankind as long as the Nova Clash continued to occur.

Her Stigmata is never the curse to Pandora inherit them!

Kazuha, even no longer a Pandora in the world of living, is going to ensure her gifts are going to be use in the best means instead of become a curse to the future generation Pandora.

In short, those who inherited her Stigmata had become her responsibilities; she is going to ensure the incident once occurred to her at the final hours of Eighth Nova Clash is never going to repeat itself to other Pandora.

NEVER!

Even it means to start a war to Chevalier in order to put the path back to its original course!

**Poster Image:  
**

Kazuha Aoi is the background of the poster when the Avalon is shining the golden light from her body.

In the centre of the poster, Archer is armed with Kanshou and Bakuya and fighting against Yumi Kim ( Lancer ) armed with her Volt Weapon Moon Wave on his right and Elize Schmitz ( Rider/Assassin ) armed with her Volt Weapon Doppelganger on his left at the same time!

**Ending BGM: Fate Unlimited Codes Lyrics**

boku wa koko ni iru ima wo ikite iru

hoshi no kazu dake negai ga aru

tomadoinagara mo machigainagara mo

shinjitsu'zuketai tsuyoku

namida no deguchi wa doko ni aru no

kizutsuki kizutsuke mogaite

moshi mo ano hi ni modoreta nara

sonna koukai de kowaresou demo

boku wa koko ni iru ima wo ikite iru

hito no kazu dake rekishi ga aru

kitto kawaranai dakedo kawaritai

kokoro wa yurenagara

taisetsu na kono toki wo

mamoritsu'zuketai It's My Code

yumemita basho e to tadoritsuku no

nigezu ni makezu ni motomete

dekiru koto kara sagaseba ii

donna unmei ga kiba wo muitemo

boku wa koko ni iru ima wo ikite iru

kyou no ichibyou wa ashita ni nai

omoi tokeru you ni mune wo hareru you ni

kokoro de chikau kara

saigo made kono michi wo

hashiritsu'zuketai It's My Code

senaka awase no hikari to kage

yoru ni dakarete hoshi wa meguru

erabarete yuku kagayaki wa sou

tatta hitotsu dake

boku wa koko ni iru ima wo ikite iru

hito no kazu dake rekishi ga aru

kitto kawaranai dakedo kawaritai

kokoro wa yurenagara

boku wa koko ni iru ima wo ikite iru

kyou no ichibyou wa ashita ni nai

omoi tokeru you ni mune wo hareru you ni

kokoro de chikau kara

taisetsu na kono toki wo

mamoritsu'zuketai It's My Code

**PHASE 02: Clash of Destiny**


	3. Chapter 3

**PHASE 02: Clash of Destiny**

Pandora, the maiden of chaos who have been genetically modified to be able to utilize Stigmata, which endow them with incredible speed and strength. They are capable of materializing their own unique weapons called Volt Weapons, made with a special material called Volt Texture which is activated through their Stigmata. The Volt Texture heightens and improves a Pandora's senses such as hearing and eyesight, and allows them to make quick clothing changes or repair any damaged clothes. They also have the ability to regenerate lost limbs, though this shortens their lifespan due to rapid cell growth.

Under the beautiful moonlight, two Pandora crossed their path when their Volt Weapons crashed to each other. It is not an actual combat exercise between Pandora but a battle with no rule of engagement.

One of the Pandora with green hair is armed with a pair of arm-mounted blades called Falchion when her skill is clearly able to suppress her opponent.

Her opponent with golden hair is armed with a single-edged sword with the blade running past the length of the guard as her Volt Weapon. She had no intention to give up when she is being suppressed by her opponent, no matter is strength, skill or experience.

However, something is certain; she refusal to give up no matter how many time she had suffered the strikes from her opponent and still stood on her feet…..before she fell down from the sky and crushed to the church located under their position….

Cassie Lockhart, the number one-ranked second year American Pandora at East Genetics Academy known as Godspeed of the East for her Quadruple Accel technique, is considered to be the most powerful Pandora at her academy even when compare to the senior third year students.

However, today is properly the worst day in her life as well as her career as a Pandora.

Despite having the highest synchronization rate with Kazuha Aoi's Stigmata ( 90% ), legendary Pandora known as the second coming of Maria Lancelot and Hero of Eighth Nova Clash, and receiving three of them, Cassie does not feel she is the most powerful Pandora, and believes herself to be undeserving of the title after she fought with Satellizer el Bridget, another second year student, during the Levon incident.

It is an incident of the said Pandora almost brutally crippling Brooks Levon, a Limiter with a playboy personality who wanted her to become his Pandora, if Cassie never stepped in the said incident and tried her best to calm Satellizer's berserk state. Unfortunately, her goodwill resulted as a battle with Satellizer with no rule of engagement. Moreover, Satellizer is able to force her way out even being surrounded and outnumbered by multiple number of third year students at the same time. During the engagement, she realized how weak and scared she was compared to Satellizer's determination and refusal to give up despite the large gap in skill between them which causes Cassie want to flee; an option never suited her title as Pandora from the view of outsiders.

Looking at her opponent still standing in front of her and refusal to give up no matter how many times she had been clashed to the ground during their engagement; started from the educational building, followed by the public area and ultimately ended up in the church. Cassie had no idea how could her opponent still standing on her own feet after suffered all the injures from her as well as other Pandora third year students

Cassie had no idea what kind of believe is fueling her opponent to never give up; even in her current condition…it is something she never understands at all!

It is at the said moment when Satellizer suddenly launched herself to Cassie's position when she is in her thought; thus never able to take action in time to counter her opponent's offense. However, Cassie found her opponent is being intercepted by the third person inside the church before she could reach her position. During the intercept, Cassie could see Satellizer had suffered a direct hit to her body before she lost her balance in the air and clashed to the ground. Nevertheless, she still withstood her pain and stood on her own feet again when Nova Blood, her Volt Weapon, is still in her hand. A mysterious figure wearing an overcoat that covered her face and hidden her identity standing in front of Cassie when looking at the direction of Satellizer el Bridget.

"It is enough, Lady Alongrutch", the unknown person wearing the overcoat spoke to Satellizer in a care and gentle voice; revealed that she is a young girl similar to the age of the two Pandora in the church, "Please stand down, there is no reason for us to continue the fight and harming yourself at the same time."

"It is….not over yet", Satellizer replied when the words from the unknown person standing in front of her slightly brought her sane back from her berserk status. However, she had no intention to give up; since the will of refusal to lose to her opponents no matter who they are continue to support her to fight. "I am not going to lose to anyone…."

After her statement, Satellizer launched herself to the unknown person when Volt Weapon in her hand. Cassie found that although Satellizer had the overall advantage of strength and power; the mysterious figure easily kept herself unharmed and able to foresee the next move of her opponents like she knew how she is going to fight in the beginning.

Such situation continue until Satellizer executed the Double Accel, one of the High-End skills used by high-ranked or brilliant Pandora like Cassie herself, it is the time even Cassie believed that Satellizer is going too far and stepped over the border. In response, she threw away her thought of fleeing from the scene and readied herself to fight again as a Pandora. It is the problem between Pandora started from the beginning and she had no intention to let others to resolve the situation in her place!

However, before Cassie could execute her Quadruple Accel technique and able to reach the position of Satellizer in the speed faster than anyone in the East Genetics Academy; suddenly she felt that someone had put a hand on her right shoulder in order to prevent her to interfere the fight in front of her. Being caught in total surprise someone is able to follow her speed and intercept her action at the same time, Cassie turned her head around and found that a man is standing next to her. He is wearing a crimson overcoat over strange design black armor and had short white hair when his skin is dark. His eyes showed his will of steel and the aura around him showed that he is an experience and skillful warrior whose had fought and survived countless of battles. In fact, Cassie is speechless because the man in front of her is exactly the image of a hero existed in the reality from novel that Cassie had read before.

"It seems that you have finally made up your will to fight", the unknown man spoke to Cassie politely. From his words, he is actually impressed by the skill of Cassie able to execute in her young age. "I believe that Godspeed of the East from the East Genetics Academy did carry her own weight after all, even I did have little difficult to prevent you from interfere the battle ahead of us!"

"May I ask who are you, Mr….." , the green hair Pandora asked politely.

"Archer if you would like to address me in a way, Lady Lockhart", the crimson Counter Guardian replied. "Unfortunately, the battle ahead of us is somehow become personal to my partner and she had no intention to let anyone to interfere!"

"However, Mr. Archer, the one your partner fighting against at the moment we speak is a Pandora capable to execute High-End skills", Cassie replied in her worry tone. "Furthermore, she is in the status of berserk and no one can tell what is going to happen next!"

"As a skillful user able to execute Quadruple Accel, you know the weakness of Accel Turn, am I correct, Lady Lockhart?"

"Please just call me Cassie, Mr. Archer", Cassie replied immediately when she could feel the strength and power from the man next to her; the strength and power far beyond her imagination and reached as well as able to suppress even the most skillful and experience Pandora in active service. "One of the major weaknesses for the Accel Turn is the Pandora is left open for counterattack if she is not quick enough and the lag time between turns; if a Pandora's lag time between turns is too long, she can easily be stopped by a Pandora of greater skill. However, Mr. Archer…."

"Archer is fine, Cassie."

"I believe that I have never seen you before, how can you known my name?"

"Cassie Lockhart ( Second Year Pandora ) in East Genetics Academy in Japan known as Godspeed of the East for her Quadruple Accel technique."

Archer replied the question from Cassie one followed by another, started from the green hair Pandora stood next to him.

"Roxanne Elipton ( Second Year Pandora ) in US Genetics Academy in America known as the Immortal who is capable of regenerating any part of her body...I have to say it is quite an interesting and impress skill even in my point of view, she is sometimes addressed as "Zombie Girl" and "Undead" by Charles Bonaparte the Tempest Phoenix."

Archer added his own commend to the Pandora from US Genetics before moved to the next Pandora he is going to introduce.

"Charles Bonaparte ( Second Year Pandora ) in Genetics Academy in France (Known as L.D.T.) known as the Tempest Phoenix who is an advanced user of the Tempest Turn technique, being able to create ten copies of herself."

"Julia Munberk ( Second Year Pandora ) in Panzer Genetics in Germany known as the Maverick whose "Sonic Wave" attack can send long-distance omnidirectional shock waves."

"Eventually, Satellizer el Bridget ( First Year Pandora ) in East Genetics Academy in Japan whose is currently fighting against my partner as we speak. All of you have one thing in common and such common had caught my attention. Of course the one who had the title of Godspeed of the East is also famous in the world of Pandora", Archer explained to Cassie when looked at the battle ahead of them. "As you see, my partner is doing well so far, although she did lack of a proper means to end the fight."

Looking at the battle ahead of them, Cassie had to agree the opinion from Archer.

It is a duel of technique against strength.

Satellizer had the overall advantage of power and strength if she could hit her opponent.

Archer's partner had the technique completely suppress her opponent but lack the means to end the fight.

It is a high-ranked Pandora's battle against each other when the battle is the perfect combination of strength, skill and experience even to elite and high-ranked Pandora serving in the Chevalier.

It had been a number of times when Satellizer and Archer's partner crossed their path against each other but either of them could defeat their opponent in a decision strike!

It is until something strange had happened when strange blue light is releasing from Satellizer's body and before anyone could react, she launched herself to her opponent in an unbelievable speed that far surpasses Cassie's Quadruple Accel and this time she is going to take a clear hit to her opponent with her Volt Weapon…

…..only realized that she is being blocked by some kind of invisible barrier of golden light when she is the one being pushed back at the same time…..

**-scene change-**

"Like I have said before, we meet again, elder sister Aoi", the mysterious little girl spoke to her friend again. "Do you regret the decision of yours to return to the world you once belong to?"

"I believe that I have a stronger purpose for me to return to my world", her friend replied in her voice of gentle but strong in resolve. "In order to ensure those who inherited my gift never walked upon the same path of pain and depressed of mine and helped them to overcome their incoming hardships so they can live in their finest till the end of their time, I have no regret as long as it is the path I have chosen to walk upon in my free will!"

"I understand the feeling of yours, elder sister Aoi", the little girl replied. "As long as you have the will to fight, the means to fight is always in your hands!"

**-scene change-**

After the golden light disappeared, Cassie could see the overcoat from Archer's partner is blew away by the extremely strong wind came from her right hand when the wind is acted like a sheath that covers the weapon used by her. Once her overcoat is being removed, everyone inside the church could see her identity clearly.

Long and golden hair with a ribbon tied her hair behind her head, she is in a white and golden one piece dress designed for combat purpose when the strong wind on her right hand covers and conceals her Volt Weapon so that it cannot be easily recognized by others and exposes her identity.

"Invisible Air: Bounded Field of the Wind King", Archer thought to himself when memories from Saber the King of Knight loomed-to-the-horizon of his mind.

Invisible Air: Bounded Field of the Wind King. It is a bounded field closer to magecraft than a Noble Phantasm that is made up of multiple layers of wind compressed into super-high pressure air with a massive amount of prana, which distorts the refraction of light and renders what is inside completely invisible. While it has no basis in history, Kinoko Nasu figures it would be something Merlin could have managed because Heroic Spirits with overly famous Noble Phantasms generally have ways to hide their identities.

Upon a Volt Weapon similar to Nova Blood in Archer's point of view, it takes on the shape of that blade and renders it as an invisible weapon that doesn't appear even as sparks fly off of it. It lacks the capacity to annihilate the enemy like the said Volt Weapon, being more suited as a "sharp tool" in battle. It isn't used for any particular strength, but it is easier to use in battle than a Volt Weapon and it is a trump card that can bring about victory if used well no matter during the battle of anti-Pandora or anti-Nova purpose.

It is also possible to implement the barrier on something other than the Volt Weapon when Kazuha can form the barrier in the area around her or as a quick defensive wall of wind, which she can keep active for a number of minutes with her magical energy provided by the Avalon.

Archer believes that similar to Arturia Pendragon, his partner is even able to completely envelop a large area in an unbreakable protection. By using the compression of the pneumatic umbrella surrounding her, she is able to decrease the air resistance to zero to increase her speed and keep her firmly against the cement with the pressure during high speed battles.

It is rather simple in execution, but it proves tremendously effective in hand-to-hand combat. The barrier isn't a vacuum, so the air constantly whirling around the blade is essentially a weapon. It increases the damage and cutting power of an attack, and the amount of prana released from each strike is high enough that it is visible to the eye.

It also provides for an increased accuracy and defense against opponents unfamiliar with the nature of her weapon, as it is difficult for the opponents to parry lunges and thrusts from the Hero of Eighth Nova Clash. They cannot discern the length, width, reach, or trajectory of the said Volt Weapon, or even the fact that it is even a blade until they actually make contact with the weapon, which leaves them constantly on guard due to having to rely solely on her movement to decipher her attacks. They are confused both offensively and defensively, only allowing them to approximate the movements of the strikes and keep outside of her range to avoid being easily struck down.

Against an opponent who can figure out the nature of the weapon quickly and correct the visual disturbance, someone who already is familiar with the weapon, or someone with a resistance to visual impediments, it becomes nothing more than wind around the Volt Weapon.

"So the saint spirit did offer her the means to fight on even she is no longer a Pandora", Archer looked at the newly outfit of his partner's combat dress; the Armament of Avalon, when a smile appeared on his face. "However, it seems the means are clearly overkill either to Pandora or Nova Entity; not to mention plus the strength of her own!"

Cassie is, in fact, totally in shock when the golden light started to release from Archer's partner when she almost clashed by the Nova Blood of Satellizer; followed by the extremely strong wind that revealed herself to everyone inside the church. As the first impression from Archer's partner to her, Cassie could feel the total difference of power and strength between herself and the Pandora with long and golden hair. Her outfit is never something she ever seen in her life when her Volt Weapon is hidden by multiple layers of wind compressed into super-high pressure air. During the time she revealed her identity; either Cassie or Satellizer had to force themselves to stand on their feet to remain in their position from being blown away from the church when Archer standing next to her never moved an inch! Cassie soon realized the aura around Archer and his partner is actually similar to each other if he never suppressed himself in the first place!

"Archer, may I ask who are you and is your partner a high-ranked Pandora?" The green hair Pandora asked again, although Cassie had no idea how to explain the situation ahead of her anymore.

"I am no body, at least at this moment", Archer replied in his compose voice. "For my partner, technically she is no longer a Pandora but I guess she had made her decision to fight again but this time it is for a greater purpose!"

For Satellizer, even she is in her berserk state; she is still able to realize the opponent in front of her is extremely dangerous to the point she had no chance to survive once the battle started. However, fueled by her strong will to never lose to everyone, she advanced when executed the Accel Turn….

Kazuha slowly opened her eyes after her journey to the Avalon and looked at the Berserker, aka Satellizer el Bridget, advanced to her position. Being blinded by her will of refusal to give up and lose to others; she is willing to execute the most extreme means by forcing her Stigmata into Berserk status. It is actually the same mistakes Kazuha had committed in order to exchange for greater power and strength to protect those she held dear in order to fight against the overwhelming Nova offense, although the fact is she didn't have a choice back to the situation at the Eighth Nova Clash!

Back to the time she saw the blue light is releasing from her body, Kazuha clearly realized what her opponent had done when her body could still feel the pain from Satellizer through the remaining connection with her Stigmata.

Kazuha could understand her reason behind her action, since she had investigated the background of Pandora whose had inherited her Stigmata.

However, there is no way for Kazuha to allow Satellizer, who had inherited most of her Stigmata and is going to become a powerful Pandora in her own term, to foolishly killed herself when her strength could serve the better purpose for mankind as well as herself when the time comes!

It is the reason for Kazuha is going to use her renewed strength from the Avalon as a finish strike of maximum power, maximum destruction to Satellizer before she reached the Point of No Return and became the Nova Form!

The church is supposed to be a holy place for people to pray for the blessing of God.

A place for the believers to pray for the miracle from their God when eventually miracle is going to occur; however, could the miracle happened at the time the people need the most?!

She had prayed for a miracle to happen but instead of the God her people believed, it is a stranger from another world that answered her prayer and protected the people she holds dear.

She supposed to be death and no longer existed in the world of living. However, a spiritual being came to her rescue when she never met her before; never explain her intention to revive her and entrusted her the means to fight.

Kazuha didn't need to see her physical change but held out her right hand when the Invisible Air: Bounded Field of the Wind King hidden her newly created Volt Weapon is readied to release and changed into another method for offense; a skill taught by the little girl from the Ever distant Utopia when she received her Armament of Avalon.

As Satellizer is in range, Kazuha whispered and finally released her finish move!

"Strike Air: Hammer of the Wind King!"

Once the barrier is released so the hidden Volt Weapon can be used, the previously compressed wind surges around her chaotically, creating a vacuum as it diffuses into the air with enough force to knock over normal people and shake heavy, firm trees like a typhoon. The compressed wind can also instead be released as a single use projectile weapon called Strike Air: Hammer of the Wind King.

Strike Air: Hammer of the Wind King. Acting like a hammer made out of wind, it creates a gale made out of super high pressure condensed air that is powerful enough to easily crush and blow away armies and fling a stone slab weighing several tons into the air as if it were nothing. It is a long range attack with a constant amount of damage that in not influenced by the Kazuha's physical condition or her level of prana provided from Avalon inside her body. It can only be blocked by overwhelming it with a higher amount of prana or similar energy. It can also be used to accelerate her own body towards her opponent, allowing her to travel at three times her normal speed without execute the High-End skill of Accel Turn. By holding her Volt Weapon in a backward wide stance, she could release the air and changes into a supersonic bullet that charges towards her opponent. If working together with another person like Archer or other high-ranked Pandora, the partner can use the vacuum left behind by the attack to immediately rush in behind it by using the surge of air taken in by the vacuum as a slipstream. After releasing it, she can recall it by compressing the surrounding air to reform the barrier.

As Kazuha released the Strike Air: Hammer of the Wind King and aimed to Satellizer in front of her, her opponent is being crashed and blew away from her position and flew straight to the wall behind her, hit the wall before fell to the ground.

However, even after suffer such a powerful attack, Satellizer still manage to stand on her feet but the fact show that she is going to fall down to the ground again helplessly when Kazuha walked to her position.

"I can't lose…." Satellizer spoke to no one when forced herself to stand on her own feet. "I can't lose to anyone…."

"You never lost to anyone and you have done more than enough", Kazuha held the body of Satellizer gently before she fell to the ground. "Your mother is going to be proud of you."

"….Mother…..", it is the only words from Satellizer before she fell to the world of darkness when the Nova Blood fell to the ground and disappeared into countless of light particles; showing that Satellizer is no longer had the will to fight. Archer walked to the side of Kazuha and carried the unconscious Satellizer in his arms before he prepared to leave the church with his partner in her Armament of Avalon when the said place is fortunately enough to remain in a single piece after all the fight between Cassie, Satellizer and Kazuha occurred in here!

"Wait, where are you going to take her", Cassie asked the said couple when the high-ranked Pandora ( Kazuha ) replied on behalf of her companion.

"It is my responsibilities for her and I feel disappointment from Chevalier and method of education from Genetics ( Special Education Facilities that train Pandoras and Limiters to combat the Nova. There are multiple Genetics branches all over the world, including two in Japan: East Genetics and West Genetic )", Kazuha replied. "It is the reason for us to be here when the education to this girl from Genetic so far only changes her into a berserker, although it is her background made her into her current self and I am no longer willing to see her continue to walk upon a path that is going to ultimately caused her own destruction!"

"You are not in better condition either, Cassie Lockhart. Even being addressed as ranks fifth in the top five strongest second-year Pandoras at Genetics worldwide, you are still unsure and question yourself as a Pandora, don't you?!" Kazuha looked at Cassie and spoke to her. "For your own sake, forget everything happened in here and reported to the East Genetics Satellizer el Bridget had been escaped and is nowhere to be found when you reach the church we are currently located!"

"But….may I ask who are you?" Cassie asked when forced herself to stand on her feet and faced the mysterious but powerful Pandora.

"My identity isn't important", Kazuha replied. "You are going to know when the time comes!"

Cassie is totally caught in surprise and speechless when the mysterious couple turned around and left with Satellizer el Bridget under the moonlight.

Because Satellizer el Bridget is still considered a member of the powerful el Bridget family and one of the major founders of Chevalier, the el Bridget and Chevalier executed a worldwide search for the missing Pandora. However, the fact is the individual known as Satellizer el Bridget disappeared from the world like she never existed in the first place.

**-scene change-**

Satellizer woke up in the bed when she found the Pandora in her white and golden outfit is sitting next to her and a man in red overcoat is standing next to the window. Her first reaction is to sit up from the bed and called her Volt Weapon but her intention is intercepted by the Pandora when she put her right hand on her arm in order to prevent the Volt Weapon from materialized. In fact, Satellizer felt surprised that she is actually fighting for the control of her Volt Weapon, Nova Blood, single-edged sword with the blade running past the length of the guard, when the unknown Pandora touched her arms. Furthermore, she used to hate being touched and retaliates with violence if anyone touches her because of her past and the abuse she had suffered but not this time. In fact, she felt calm at the said moment and ultimately, Satellizer dropped her guard when the unknown Pandora released her arm and sat back to her chair next to the bed.

"Who are you and what are you going to do to me? Satellizer asked.

"Before I answer the question of yours, I have to ask you a question instead", the Pandora who had defeated her with overwhelming skills, strength and power replied. "What is the purpose for you to become a Pandora, despite your low synchronization rate with your Stigmata ( nearly 5% )?"

Satellizer found that she is speechless and unable to answer the question from the Pandora sitting next to her. It is because her mother's words at deathbed became her driving force in life, resulting in her severe determination and will when she is never allowed herself losing and becoming stronger than anyone. However, such believe had nothing to do for a Pandora if the el Bridget family had nothing to do with Chevalier!

"I don't know", Satellizer lowered her head in front of the Pandora when she is unable to answer her question. "I promised someone that I am never allowed to lose and become stronger than everyone…"

"If that is the reason to support your will to become one of the maidens of chaos, then I believe it is better for us to give you some advises before you decided to live as a life for a Pandora or otherwise", the man in red coat replied in his calm and composed voice. "It is because you did take the responsibilities from someone at the time you become one of the heiresses of her power."

"Heiress of her power", Satellizer is shocked by such statement when Kazuha deactivated her Armament of Avalon by placing her hand on her chest, thus returned to her original physical status and revealed her true identity to her.

"You are...but it can't be truth….." Satellizer is totally caught in surprise when the Pandora revealed her truth identity to her.

"However, the fact is I am still in the world of living thanked to the rescue from Archer, the man standing over there, at the time I needed plus a miracle I am going to share with you depend on the choice of yours; although I am no longer the one you and the rest of the world used to know. Lady Alongrutch, my name is Kazuha Aoi, the so-called Hero of Eighth Nova Clash and the granddaughter of Professor Gengo Aoi. Furthermore, the original owner of twelve Hero Stigmata included six of them currently inside your body", the former Pandora replied gently to one of the heiresses of her power. "It is good to see someone had inherited the Nova Blood. However, are you willing to walk upon your path as a Pandora under your own free will as a Protector to Mankind instead of just a Pawn following order from Chevalier when acted for the organization's interests?!"

"I am Archer", the crimson Counter Guardian introduced himself to Satellizer. "I believe you should make your choice carefully, Lady Alongrutch. It is because depend on the choice of yours, the future ahead of you is no longer the same!"

"Please tell me whatever I need to know before I can make my decision, Ms. Aoi and Archer!"

It had been a year since the disappearance of Satellizer el Bridget from the East Genetics Academy.

Most people believe the illegal daughter from el Bridget had been found by her family and returned to United Kingdom.

Others believed she had been relocated to one of the mansions under the name of el Bridget in hidden location.

Some people said she is killed by other Pandora from Chevalier during her escape when she refusal to be arrested.

However, most people from the East Genetics Academy believe her Stigmata had been removed from her as the punishment for Levon incident, although the said Limiter is able to continue his career thanked to the action from Cassie Lockhart in time; thus ended her career as a Pandora.

Nevertheless, one thing is clear:

The individual known as Satellizer el Bridget never appeared in the East Genetics Academy again.

**-scene change-**

Standing in front of Sister Margaret is a first year student newly enrolled the West Genetics Academy. In her long brown hair a ribbon is tied up at the back of her head when she wore a long dress as part of her uniform when compare to the skirt wore by other Pandora's students

"Greeting, I am Sister Margaret, Principal of West Genetics Academy and welcome for the enrollment of to our academy, Miss…."

"Emiya, Kazuha Emiya", the girl bowed respectfully to the Principal of West Genetics Academy when the nun and former Pandora recalled the image of someone she used to know but no longer existed within the world of living.

**Poster Image:**

Cassie Lockhart and Satellizer el Bridgetis are fighting against each other at the upper part of the poster.

Kazuha Aoi in Armament of Avalon is standing behind Kazuha Emiya in her custom female uniform of West Genetics Academy in the lower part of the poster. Kazuha Aoi had slightly turned her head so that her face can be seen from the poster.

**Ending BGM: Fate Unlimited Codes Lyrics**

boku wa koko ni iru ima wo ikite iru

hoshi no kazu dake negai ga aru

tomadoinagara mo machigainagara mo

shinjitsu'zuketai tsuyoku

namida no deguchi wa doko ni aru no

kizutsuki kizutsuke mogaite

moshi mo ano hi ni modoreta nara

sonna koukai de kowaresou demo

boku wa koko ni iru ima wo ikite iru

hito no kazu dake rekishi ga aru

kitto kawaranai dakedo kawaritai

kokoro wa yurenagara

taisetsu na kono toki wo

mamoritsu'zuketai It's My Code

yumemita basho e to tadoritsuku no

nigezu ni makezu ni motomete

dekiru koto kara sagaseba ii

donna unmei ga kiba wo muitemo

boku wa koko ni iru ima wo ikite iru

kyou no ichibyou wa ashita ni nai

omoi tokeru you ni mune wo hareru you ni

kokoro de chikau kara

saigo made kono michi wo

hashiritsu'zuketai It's My Code

senaka awase no hikari to kage

yoru ni dakarete hoshi wa meguru

erabarete yuku kagayaki wa sou

tatta hitotsu dake

boku wa koko ni iru ima wo ikite iru

hito no kazu dake rekishi ga aru

kitto kawaranai dakedo kawaritai

kokoro wa yurenagara

boku wa koko ni iru ima wo ikite iru

kyou no ichibyou wa ashita ni nai

omoi tokeru you ni mune wo hareru you ni

kokoro de chikau kara

taisetsu na kono toki wo

mamoritsu'zuketai It's My Code

**PHASE 03: Carnival**


	4. Chapter 4

**PHASE 03: Carnival**

Carnival is the ultimate trial to determinate the first-ranked Pandora candidate in the globe Genetics Academy for first to fourth year, included the West Genetics Academy in Japan. It is the battle between candidates until the last standing Pandora could reach the throne, earned the honor for herself when the champion of Carnival held absolute authority in her year as long as her actions never against the rules of Genetics and Chevalier.

It is the position of honor and being entrusted the responsibilities as the representative of her years to junior, senior year students and the academy faculty.

It is the position of showing her strength, skill and abilities over the others for her status as the strongest Pandora candidate in the year.

It is the position to ensure her future career in the Chevalier and the ticket to become an honorable member of elite Digital Number Pandora to receive the best training and treatment for being a Pandora in the organization.

Due to this, Carnival turned out to be a violent battle between Pandora candidates when they aimed to defeat others in order to reach the throne and earned the title for themselves.

To prove her strength and skill is superior to others.

For the fame, either for her own or for people she is related.

The resulted is always a bloody battle until the last standing Pandora candidate became the champion from Carnival; thus able to put an end to the battle in the arena.

It is never the best option to choose the best candidate in the year because fighting against Nova Entities and survived from the said battle is a totally difference topic; it required teamwork, cooperation between Pandora and Limiter, excellent command skills and tactics able to adopt the field requirement besides the strength and skill from the Pandora alone!

In such point of view, the Carnival is nothing but a meaningless battle between the Pandora candidates fighting against each other's!

However, it is still the most reasonable method to determinate the strongest Pandora candidate in the year until a better solution could be found; a far better solution that is ultimately being introduced later by one of the Legendary Heirs…

For Ganessa Roland, a Pandora from United Kingdom known as the Angel of Confinement, today is going to be a big day for her and other Pandora aimed for the first-ranked position in the first year; since the strongest Pandora in each year represented her status over other Pandora in the same year. Her Volt Weapon, Chains of Binding, is six chained flails attached to her back which she can manipulate its movements and extend its length when two of the flails transform into circular saws. Like other first year Pandora, she possesses no High-End Skills but she had the self-confidence to defeat her possible opponents and reached the throne of Canival.

Meanwhile, Sister Margaret, Yumi Kim and Elize Schmitz and other faculty are gathering at the control room where they can observe and monitor the situation at the arena where all Pandora candidates in the first year are going to fight for their ranked position in the first year. In fact, Yumi and Elize never expected something is going to be impressive anyway, since the first year Pandora this year barely able to get their Volt Weapons materialized long enough for actual combat. Not to mention how they are going to attack each other pointless and foolishly during the fight due to their lack of actual combat experience.

However, there is always an exception for Yumi and Elize when two Pandora in their lifetimes are able to make the Carnival into their stage of performance; the stage showed their status superior to others and ruled the battlefield in their own way!

Kazuha Aoi, the pass away Hero of Eighth Nova Clash, creator of High-End skills and well-known as the second incoming of Maria Lancelot, she is assigned to train with the third year students because she had totally dominated the Carnival in the second year by her overwhelming abilities.

Chiffon Fairchild, current first-ranked second year student and the unmatched Smiling Monster, also known as the third incoming of Maria Lancelot had dominated the Carnival during her first and second year when she is impossible to defeat by other Pandora candidates in her year. Furthermore, smiling always appeared on her face even in the heat of battles!

Yumi and Elize wondered if they are going to witness another legend born from the Carnival when the sky of darkness is ruled by thunder lightning and heavy rainfall; instead of some meaningless children fight, since no first year cadet's performance is closed to the two legends from their performance's before the Carnival.

However, something is going to happen beyond the imagination of Principal and faculty when the newly enrolled student, Kazuha Emiya, stepped into the arena without activates her Volt Weapon.

"Cadet Emiya, this is Carnival control", one of the academy's operators inside the control room spoke to the said cadet through her earring like personal communicator. "You are already inside the arena of Carnival; activate your Volt Weapon immediately! I repeat, activate your Volt Weapon immediately!"

"What is going on?" Yumi asked when such instruction from the said female operator caught her attention.

"Instructor Kim, sensor showed cadet Emiya hasn't activated her Volt Weapon after entered the arena", the said operator replied. "No reading from the energy signal of Volt Weapon from her when other cadets are closing to her position as we speak!"

"Get her image in the view screen", Yumi ordered when the view screen in front of her showed the image of a girl with long brown hair and a ribbon tied her hair behind her head. Under the heavy rainfall, she wore a long dress as part of her uniform instead of the skirt wore by other Pandora candidates. Like the operator mentioned before, she hadn't activated her Volt Weapon even she is started to surround by other cadets with difference kinds of melee Volt Weapons in their hands.

Yumi recalled her memory from the newly enrollment Pandora candidate a few weeks before the Carnival. Kazuha Emiya is known as a mysterious Pandora when no one in the academy had even seen her Volt Weapon. It is because she is always capable to defeat her opponents in her empty hands even without employed her Volt Weapon!

In fact, the mysterious aura from her to similar but difference to someone she knew long time ago and awaited for her return since the Eighth Nova Clash. However, Yumi and Elize had no idea how to explain such feeling at all when Sister Margaret introduce the newly enrolled Pandora candidate to both retired Pandora and survivors from the said Nova Clash!

"Cadet Emiya, this is instructor Kim from the Carnival control, activate your Volt Weapon immediately", Yumi gave her instruction to the still unarmed cadet. "Otherwise withdraw from the arena immediately if you don't have the will to fight!"

In fact, it is well-known among the first year cadets, either Pandora or Limiter, Kazuha disliked to resolve any disagreement with violence means; a common way to resolve the difference between Pandora as long as such action never violated the rules from the academy. Instead, she is willing to resolve her difference with others in a more logical and peaceful way as long as it is able to accomplish such objective. However, such believes never meant she is a coward and strict believer of peace. Instead, Kazuha is willing to pick up weapon and fought for the justice she believes; especially to protect those who are no longer able to fight to protect themselves and resolved the incident as soon as possible in order to reduce property damages and personnel casualties to minimum!

Due to this, students in the first year, either Pandora or Limiter, started to look upon the mysterious Pandora of No Volt Weapon as a symbol of protection; a Guardian Angel fought for the protection to those who needed when the time comes!

Nevertheless, her Volt Weapon is never seen by others, even the academy instructors, and remained as one of the mysterious in the first year!

As the response to Yumi's instruction, Kazuha launched herself to the incoming cadets in an unbelievable speed but never related to High-End skills when her opponents attacked her at the same time!

However, compare to the other first year Pandora in their foolish moves like an idiots, Kazuha's movements are like a dance in rain and disabled her opponent with her empty hands or used her legs in a single strike one followed by another! Meanwhile, she tried to reduce the damage to her opponent or opponents if possible even she is being attacked by multiple numbers of opponents at the same time!

"Cadet Emiya is fast", one of the female operators in inside the control room spoke to others when the view screen showed the said Pandora candidate employed hit-and-run tactics to disable a number of her opponents almost at the same time. "Is it the so-called Accel Turn, one of the High End skills for high-ranked Pandora candidates in the third year?"

"I don't believe it is actually the same Accel Turn used by the third year students", Yumi replied. "Since the education of High End skill is supposed to be taught at the third year, there is no way a first year cadet is able to use such skill because her newly implanted Stigmata is never capable to allow the Pandora candidate to execute such skill!"

"But how can we explained her status in front of us", another female instructors asked when Kazuha continued to disable her opponents in the battle when she dominated the war zone like a dancer in her stage from the view of others in the control room. In fact, it is no long a fight between first year cadets but her sole performance; a beautiful yet deadly dance of skill and strength far beyond the regular standard from the first year student. "Even without activate her Volt Weapon; Cadet Emiya continued to wipe out all the cadets in the sector where she is currently existed when other cadets never had a single chance to lay their hands on her!"

"I believe that the only logical explanation is Cadet Emiya's physical status is better than other cadets in the first year", Elize replied when the view screen in front of her showed the Pandora of No Volt Weapon put another Pandora candidate out of commissioned by a round kick with her leg; destroying her opponent's Volt Weapon when the spear broke into two pieces, and the said Pandora is being disabled at the same time before she moved to her next opponents. Meanwhile, she is looking at a newly appeared view screen in front of her. "However, there is nothing special about her from the medical report; either the status of her Stigmata!"

It is supposed an easy battle for a group of Pandora candidates to fight against their sole opponent as long as their status is close to each other. However, since the opponents of Kazuha just launched their assault to her without carefully planning but only used their overwhelming number as their advantage, their formation is in totally disarrangement to the point when some of the cadets are actually hit by friendly fire and put out of commissioned instead of disabled by Kazuha; resulted as suffered far more damage than their suppose opponent!

It is the time Kazuha made her move and further separated herself from her opponents in order to prevent such situation continued to happen when one of the cadets almost being cut in half by her suppose companion; a moment the anger had been replaced her used to be calmed and composed aura since she entered the arena. However, such emotion disappeared immediately when she changed her tactics. However, such actions gained her nothing but a more obvious target from her opponents!

"What the hell she thinks she is doing by give up her only advantage over the overwhelming number of her opponents", someone in the control room spoke to others. "She is going to gain nothing but become an easier target for other cadets to hit!"

However, the fact in the arena clearly showed even Kazuha is in disadvantage situation, she is still able to wipe out her opponents one followed by others and when the dancer finally finished her performance, she is the only one standing in the battlefield when other cadets are all helplessly laying on the ground.

It is the dance under the thunder, lightning and heavy rainfall performed by Kazuha; a performance reminded Yumi and Elize of Kazuha and Chiffon during the previous Carnivals when they are part of the cadets of enrollment.

It seemed that in order to reward her honorable actions even facing the previous difficult battle, the thunder lighting is gone and the heavy rainfall stopped when the darkness sky is slowly disappeared and replaced by the shining light from the golden sun. The view screen showed Kazuha raised her head and looked at the sky.

"No matter how strong is the strength of darkness existed and hardships we need to overcome ahead of us; the future we wished for are always existed as long as we never give up the hope!"

Inside the control room, all the people could hear the words from the said cadet when she whispered to no one but herself when the sky is no longer ruled by the darkness. In fact, everyone is caught in surprised by her statement before she officially contacted the Carnival control through her ear-ring like personal communicator.

"I am Cadet Emiya to Carnival control, please dispatch medical teams to recover and treated the wound cadets in my position as soon as possible, since the battle is over in here!"

Followed by her request, Elize and the other medical staffs of the academy made their move and prepared to recover and treated those who suffered injuries during the Carnival. In fact, Kazuha is not the only one to given out such request; although the aftermath clearly showed that overall her opponents suffered less injuries than their counterparts from the other war zones!

After her request to the Carnival control, Kazuha moved to her next destination; the center section of the arena when the Pandora candidates able to defeat all of their opponents in their assigned sector are going to gather and fought for the throne of champion in the Carnival with everything their got!

"I believe that once again, we have a surprise in here", at last Sister Margaret spoke to the faculty inside the control room, included Yumi and Elize. "Someone is capable to dominate the field of Carnival like her own stage; not to mention she doesn't ever need to use her Volt Weapon to defeat all her opponents and able to reduce their injures at the same time!"

As the rainfall is finally over and the sun is once again shining its beautiful light in the blue sky, Kazuha found that she is actually surrounded by other Pandora candidates when arrival to her destination:

Audrey Duval, a French Pandora, known as the Slashing Maiden when her Volt Weapon, Bolt Axe, is a poleaxe; a small drop of blood from other Pandora on still on her face, although the previous rainfall should wash away the crimson liquid from her face!

Aika Takeuchi, a Japanese Pandora known as the Manipulator of Water and her Volt Weapon is a chained flail; although she had tried her best to cover her emotion from her face, fear from the death or alive situation from the previous battle could be felt from the aura around her!

Tris McKenzie, an American Pandora with a tomboyish personality known as the Twin Fang and her Volt Weapon, Arondight, are a pair of broadswords; the excitement for fighting against a stronger opponent seemed to overcome her fear for battle that aimed to defeat or even killed each other in the worst possible condition.

However, all of them felt surprised their opponent never activate her Volt Weapon even she is being surrounded by them from three sides until…

Kazuha held out both of her hand and allowed her opponents to make their move first, resulted as the emotional most unstable Aika threw her Volt Weapon to her when the Manipulator of Water believed her chained flail had successfully restricted the left arm of her opponents and allowed her to pushed her Volt Weapon and forced her on the ground; however…..

Aika is totally caught in surprise when the suppose fallen Pandora rushed to her front in her unbelievable speed and is currently inch ahead of her face when she could looked at her opponent clearly and heard the whisper from her.

"I am sorry!"

Before disappeared from her sight and reappeared behind her position; then used her right hand to strike at her neck from behind. Immediately, the world in front of Aika became nothing but darkness but before she fell to the ground violently, her unconscious body is held by her opponent gently and she is being placed at the corner of the battlefield when her Volt Weapon at her opponent's left arm disappeared in the thin air.

Once ensure the unconscious Pandora is no longer being involved during the incoming crossfire, Kazuha walked towards Tris when she started her assault by throwing one of her Volt Weapons to her opponent. Unexpected to everyone, instead of defended herself with her Volt Weapon or prevented herself from being hit by such assault, Kazuha caught the flying broadsword aimed to her when blue light appeared and covered the said Volt Weapon from her right hand. Immediately, Tris tried to dissolve her Volt Weapon in the hand of her opponent; only realized the unbelievable fact that her authority to her Volt Weapon had been overridden. At the same time, Kazuha is able to use the Arondight as her weapon when learnt how to use and created it during the blue light is released from her hand to the Volt Weapon; something believed to be impossible in the by-the-book knowledge from Chevalier and Genetics when a Pandora is able to override the authority for the Volt Weapon from another Pandora.

Similar to the Pandora in the field where they had witnessed the impossible happened, all personnel in the Carnival control is totally speechless when Kazuha is able to use other Pandora weapons through assimilation; a newly discovery and something believed to be impossible since the introduction of Volt Weapon. It is because only the Pandora who created the said weapon in the first place can use her Volt Weapon when no Volt Weapon is actually the same as others!

"I see, I believe it is some kind of assimilation from the Stigmata of Cadet Emiya", Elize replied in her doctor's tone. "Similar to the High-End skills from Kazuha Aoi and Illusion Turn from Chiffon Fairchild, it is a rare and personal ability enable her to use other's Volt Weapon as long as she is able to physically touch them with her hands!"

Back to the war zone where the two Pandora armed with the actually same weapon are engaging each other in a duel when the third Pandora found that she had no chance to interfere. Tris is the original creator and user of her Volt Weapon when she believes no one in the world is going understand how to use Arondight to its finest besides herself. However, Kazuha in front of her showed that she is able to master the skills of using Arondight more effectively and further enhanced its strength when combined the skills from her. In short, Tris found that her opponent is being well trained in sword technique and able to move faster and struck harder over her when their crossed their path each time and Volt Weapon crashed to each other.

"It is impossible", Tris shouted to her opponent when she materialized another broadsword in her hand when she launched herself to her opponent in order to execute an all-out offense. "There is no way I am going to defeat by a copycat with my own weapon!"

However, if the fact is even a Faker could defeat the Original one; it is never a dream or fantasy for a copycat to defeat the original user as long as the copycat realize the weakness of her opponent and able to create the way to counter it effectively; not to mention to further enhance the technique over its original creator when improved the said weakness!

In response to the aggression from Tris, Kazuha launched herself to her opponent directly when she held the Volt Weapon backward; the edge of her broadsword aimed behind her when its handle at the front.

During the final impact of the two Pandora, Tris aimed and crushed her opponent with her Arondight at the same time; only realized Kazuha in front of her is nothing more than an image instead of the real one. At the time she turned around, the real Kazuha appeared close to her position to the point that she is going to make an ultimate move to defeat her. However, instead of using the edge of her broadsword to cut the body of Tris in half or critically injured her during the process; Kazuha hit her opponent with the handle of her Volt Weapon when the force is powerful enough to disable Tris when her Arondight fell to the ground one after another before both of them disappeared in the thin air.

Although Tris is remained conscious, her status is no longer capable to fight when her signal disappeared in the Carnival control like the other cadets who had been defeated in arena. Forcing herself to at least face the Pandora who's defeated her face to face, Tris rolled over and laying on the ground when Cadet Emiya dropped the broadsword and it disappeared into emptiness. Tris's opponent showed her a respectful smile before she turned around and left, readied herself to the following battle between herself and the Slashing Maiden.

Meanwhile, Aika is awoken and able to open her eyes but her status is no longer capable to fight either when the pain behind her neck is still going to kill her without proper medical treatment.

Kazuha prepared herself to the Slashing Maiden in her Volt Weapon that aimed at her when put out her hands again; both of them rushed to each other when Audrey intended to cut her opponent in half with her Bolt Axe and no longer care about the rules of engagement in the arena, since she clearly realized her opponent is never a regular first year Pandora candidate in the first place!

"Cadet Duval, your action had violated the rules of engagement in Carnival", the Slashing Maiden could hear the warning from her ear-ring like personal communicator from the Carnival control. "Continue for such violation is going to result as the immediately termination for your enrollment to the Carnival! I repeat…"

"Shut up", Audrey shouted to the communication operator for given her the warning and then took the device from her ear; she threw it away and continued her aggression to Kazuha. "It is a duel between Pandora and I am going to fight with whatever I got; since it is the only way for me to show my respect to my opponent!"

Unknown to others but hidden by herself, Audrey found that she is attracted by Kazuha during the time she fought against Tris and impressed by her strength and skill. Due to this, she wanted to see more about her skills and if possible; to be the first one to see the hidden Volt Weapon from the mysterious Pandora well-known as Pandora of No Volt Weapon in the first year of West Genetics Academy!

"Principal, Cadet Duval refused to stand down and remained her aggression to Cadet Emiya, should we dispatch the third year Pandora candidates to remove her from the Carnival by force?" The said communication operator spoke to Sister Margaret but her suggestion is being turned down by the nun as well as the retired Pandora when she simply shook her head.

"It is not necessary", Sister Margaret replied in her voice of wisdom and experience. "So far Cadet Emiya is able to handle herself even she is unarmed when fighting against Cadet Duval with her Volt Weapon. "If my guess is right, to determinate the difference between victory and defeated of these cadets is going to be less than a second. Due to this, it is better for us to sit back until the result is available."

Armed with her poleaxe like Volt Weapon known as Bolt Axe, Audrey attacked her opponent like thunder lightning and destroyed everything in its path; except her opponent when Kazuha is unharmed and able to prevent herself from being cut in half by the Slashing Maiden.

However, even when facing such aggression, Kazuha had no intention to use her Volt Weapon but instead, chosen to close in and reduce the distance between her opponent and herself until the perfect timing to strike. By using a strong kick to her opponent's feet, the Slashing Maiden lost her balance and Kazuha touched the Bolt Axe with her right hand when the same assimilation like the previous one occurred to Tris happened again; she is able to override the authority of the said Volt Weapon from its original Pandora. Immediately, Kazuha used her newly assimilated Volt Weapon to further force Audrey fell to the ground and before she is able to get up from her position, she struck the Bolt Axe to the ground at just inch next to the right ear of her opponent.

"Give up", Kazuha spoke to the Slashing Maiden in her voice of resolved. "Both of us realized that there is nothing you can do under our current situation when I have no intention to further cause you any unnecessary injures!"

"You are native", Audrey countered angrily. "Even I have lost this time, I am going to fight against you in the future until I am able to defeat you!"

"When the time comes, I accept your challenge and fight again if it is your wish!" Kazuha replied.

"I remember your promise and looking forward to our next fight", Audrey answered. "I accept my defeat in your hand this time; Cadet Emiya, the Pandora of No Volt Weapon!"

"Cadet Emiya to Carnival control, Cadet Audrey Duval had admitted her defeated in the Carnival", Kazuha informed the outcome of her duel with the Slashing Maiden to the faculty in the control room when turned around and walked away from Audrey; she dropped the poleaxe on the ground as it disappeared in the thin air. "I am going to engage the Angel of Confinement and end the Carnival once and for all!"

Compare to Tris and Aika, Audrey is in far better state and able to stand up by her own feet. Audrey is able to see someone had come out from behind the wall when the Pandora of No Volt Weapon spoke to her direction.

"Is it better to reveal yourself when you are in here since the fight is started, the Angel of Confinement?" Kazuha spoke to the Pandora waiting behind the wall.

"So you realize I am here since the beginning, I have to say you are quite impressive to me, the Pandora of No Volt Weapon", Ganessa replied.

"Why don't you show yourself in the beginning?" Kazuha asked.

"You are asking me to join them and fight against you at the same time, forget about it and even I can easily defeat you under such condition, my pride never allow me to do so", Ganessa replied when activated her Volt Weapon. "Prepare yourself and fight me serious with your Volt Weapon!"

In response to her challenge, Kazuha launched herself towards her opponent when carefully prevented the Chains of Binding to hit her during the process.

"You are a fool, do you actually believe you can defeat me without the Volt Weapon of yours?!" Ganessa shouted to her opponent in her angry voice.

"Then enlighten me the Angel of Confinement, what is the reason for you to aim for the position of first-ranked position in the first year?" Kazuha countered.

"Because it is going to prove myself as the best Pandora in the first year", Ganessa replied as her chains continued to strike her opponent like six dangerous snakes aimed to their prey. "How about you, what is the reason for you to fight against us in empty hands, even at this hours?!"

"I fight my enemy with my Volt Weapon, either Nova Entities or those who had the intention to endanger the well-being of those I holds dear", Kazuha replied in her strong resolve when she almost hit by one of the chains. "You and other cadets are never my enemy in the first place, thus there is no reason for me to activate my Volt Weapon."

"I am tired for you being a fake saint, if you are not willing to show your Volt Weapon, then I am going to force you to do so", Ganessa shouted when her chains surrounded her opponents and combine together before it dropped at the head of Kazuha. "Then what is the reason for you to aim for the first-ranked position anyway if you have no desire to it?!"

As her newly created deadly Volt Weapon fell to the position of Kazuha and seemed-to-be able to crush her to the ground, she found that Kazuha is being protected by some kind of unknown shield released from of her right hand before Ganessa's Volt Weapon lost its strength and fell to the ground in front of Kazuha.

Everyone, either in the war zone or control room, could see that during the time of impact, a shield takes the form of seven layered Bounded Field and releasing mysterious blue light when it is created by the same way as Volt Weapon in the shape of an iridescent flower with seven petals in reference to the Hyacinth flower appeared and blocked the hammer like Volt Weapon from Ganessa; a defense type Volt Weapon base on the design of Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens. Similar to its original counterpart, each layer has the defensive power of a fortress wall when its user to provide constant Stigmata energy to form the shield, and if it is damaged, the user will feel pain and receive damage in accordance.

"So this is the hidden Volt Weapon from the Pandora of No Volt Weapon", Sister Margaret spoke to the faculty in the control room when a warm smile appeared on her face. "A rare defense type Pandora…."

Kumi looked at the hidden Volt Weapon from Kazuha before it's disappeared in the thin air. In fact, defense type Pandora is rare due to her status never fit in the task of tradition type of All Rounder or Field Commander, Decoy, Striker and Finisher. Due to this, there are only a few number of Pandora is considered to be defense type when they are more generally known as hybrid type. For example, Kazuha Aoi is considered to be one of the hybrid types Pandora when she is able to employ a pair of shields located next to her shoulder in the thin air. Another example is Roxanne Elipton who is able to create a shield with her multiple purposes Volt Weapon. Furthermore, rumor said Maria Lancelot is able to create multiple numbers of shields in the air around her at the same time!

Elize looked at the view screen that showed her the status of Kazuha's Stigmata. From her point of view as a doctor, she believes that the said cadet's Stigmata are too normal compare to the Pandora candidate's unusual abilities.

However, the fact is followed by All Rounder or Field Commander, Decoy, Striker and Finisher; new type of Pandora like Defender, Guardian, Sealer and Healer else are introduced in the future when the time comes and their rules are needed in the battle fighting against Nova Entities.

Back to the battle that aimed for the throne of Carnival between the Pandora of No Volt Weapon and Angel of Confinement, Ganessa intended to reconstruct her Volt Weapon but Kazuha rushed to her front in an unbelievable speed again and hit her body with her right fist. Her ultimate move is strong enough to disable her opponent and put an end to the fight in arena once and for all. Before falling into unconscious, she is able to hear the whisper from Kazuha in her mind…..

"I desire the first-ranked position of the first year because such position can gain me the authority to make thing back to its original path. We are Pandora that being entrusted the fate of protecting mankind from the harm of Nova as a protector; not a war machine from Chevalier and created to kill others!"

Kazuha placed the unconscious Ganessa on the ground and stood up from her position before she spoke to the Carnival control again.

"Cadet Kazuha Emiya to Carnival control, as the last standing Pandora in the arena", the newly born champion of the Carnival spoke to the faculty in the control room in her voice of determination and strong resolve. "I am here to declare the Carnival is over!"

The voice of determination and strong resolve, readied to take whatever responsibilities fallen to her shoulders.

Never for the honor; Only for being entrusted the responsibilities as the voice of representative of her years to senior year students and faculty.

Not for showing her strength and power over the others for her status as the strongest Pandora candidate in the year.

Not for her future career in the Chevalier or interests of the said organization.

Not for fame, either for her own or for other people she is related, but something greater.

To walk upon the path of a Pandora when lived in her life as the maiden of sword and shield for mankind but a totally difference path from the Chevalier.

The voice reminded Sister Margaret, Yumi Kim and Elize Schmitz the moment when Kazuha Aoi and Chiffon Fairchild is throne as the champion of Carnival in their years and showing their absolute authorities to the others in order to do whatever they believe is for justice, freedom and equality as well as the best interest to all students, either Pandora and Limiter, in their year of West Genetics Academy; in their names as its first-ranked Pandora and voice of representative to senior year students and faculty!

Far away from the arena where Carnival is held and finally over after the declaration from their cute student, two mentors had been there since the beginning and observed how their student taken their first and last name as her new identity to fight her way through countless of Pandora candidates in the first year until she reached the throne of first-ranked Pandora in the West Genetics Academy. One of them is in a black suit and wearing a crimson shirt when his partner is wearing a brown overcoat to hidden her identity from others when the upper part of the overcoat had covered half of her face.

"It seems that our student is doing fine by her own", Archer spoke to Kazuha. "It is quite a surprise to me she is able to create a functional shield through Volt Texture when its design is based on the Rho Aias. I wonder her shield is going to have the same weakness as Rho Aias as well."

"Our student had totally ruled the battlefield under her will, although I am surprised compare to whatever she had been through in the past; she is willing to choose the less violence ways to defeat her opponents, even it means to put herself in disadvantage condition!" The "real" Kazuha replied to her partner in crime. "I have to say I am being proud of our student at this point so far when it is only the beginning of the path she had chosen to walk upon as a Pandora. So far she is able to use three sets of Volt Weapons and I am looking forward to see how she played her part during the incoming storm; a total conflict with no rules of engagement when the opponents are not limited to Nova Entities by our own kind!

After her statement, Archer and Kazuha disappeared in the thin air from their position like they never existed before.

"Good Luck, for all the Pandora that had inherited my strength and will to fight for a better tomorrow for mankind…."

The Carnival is finally over for the first year Pandora candidates in the West Genetics Academy; result is as followed:

Fifth-ranked Pandora of the first year: Aika Takeuchi

A Japanese Pandora known as the Manipulator of Water and her Volt Weapon is a chained flail. Her family is one of the most powerful houses in the Japan political society and rumor suggested that it had its hidden connection with Chevalier and is one of the major financial supporters to East and West Genetics Academy. However, compare to her strength and skill as Pandora, it is her brilliant mind and thinking that earned her an irreplaceable position in the first year.

Fourth-ranked Pandora of the first year: Tris McKenzie

An American Pandora with a tomboyish personality known as the Twin Fang and her Volt Weapon, Arondight, are a pair of broadswords. Her Volt Weapon of choice made her a hybrid type Pandora when her broadswords are not limited to offense but able to serve as defense purpose as well. A Pandora always carried the passion of crimson flame.

Third-ranked Pandora of the first year: Audrey Duval

A French Pandora, known as the Slashing Maiden when her Volt Weapon, Bolt Axe, is a poleaxe; she is an excellence Striker and Finisher for her role as a Pandora. In fact, her enrollment to the Carnival is almost being terminated by the West Genetics due to her violation of the rule of engagement. Nevertheless, due to her intention of all-out-offense had no mean to harm her opponent but to force her to reveal her hidden strength. Plus the request from Kazuha Emiya, the newly born champion of Carnival for the first year student. Her ranked remained unchanged but the intention to challenge the first-rank Pandora in the year is always existed.

Second-rank Pandora of the first year: Ganessa Roland

A Pandora from United Kingdom known as the Angel of Confinement. Her Volt Weapon, Chains of Binding, is six chained flails attached to her back which she can manipulate its movements and extend its length when two of the flails transform into circular saws. Her abilities of controlling her Volt Weapon is known as the best in the first year just second to Kazuha and a few number of Pandora able to resist the unusual ability of assimilation from the said first-ranked Pandora because her Volt Weapon physically attached to her directly and left no chance for the assimilation to happen! Besides served as its offense purpose, the Chains of Binding can be used a defense weapon to protect her from any possible harm like a barrier.

First-rank Pandora of the first year: Kazuha Emiya

The mysterious Pandora candidate known as Pandora of No Volt Weapon when she enrolled the West Genetics Academy before the Carnival and always able to defeat her opponents in empty hands without even materializing her own Volt Weapon.

Dislike resolve the differences with violence mean and willing to resolve her difference with others in a more logical and peaceful way as long as it is able to accomplish such objective. Kazuha is willing to pick up weapon and fought for the justice she believes; especially to protect those who are no longer able to fight and protect themselves.

During the Carnival, her special ability of assimilation to override the authority of other Pandora's Volt Weapon is considered to be a rare but less useful ability when fighting against Nova Entities in actual battle from the point of view to Chevalier.

However, her strength and skill of ruling the entire Carnival under her will and her Volt Weapon is actually a wide range area shield did caught the attention from the Chevalier when she is being listed as one of the Pandora under the organization's observation; the personnel list consist of candidates for the future generation of elite Digital Number Pandora and other special forces acted directly on behalf of the Chevalier Executive Council!

Besides the nickname of Pandora of No Volt Weapon, Kazuha earned her nick name as Maiden of Aegis or Pandora of Assimilation after the Carnival.

**Poster Image:**

Ganessa Roland, the Angel of Confinement, is located at the left hand side of the poster and fighting again Kazuha Emiya, the Pandora of No Volt Weapon, located at the right hand side of the poster.

The face of Aika Takeuchi is located at the left upper corner of the poster.

The face of Tris McKenzie is located at the right lower corner of the poster.

The face of Audrey Duval is located at the left lower corner of the poster.

Archer and Kazuha are located at the right upper corner of the poster.

**Ending BGM: The Glittering Tears Sent to the Stars**

The glittering tears are sent to the stars riding the wind and embellishing the sky  
Even if the moonlight were obstructed by the cloud, it would still shed light upon me

I don't like the straight rails so I ran off recklessly  
I changed my mind to not give up as I'm proud of my worn heel  
The road continues, westward and eastward even if the sun downs

The glittering tears are sent to the stars riding the wind and embellishing the sky  
Even if the moonlight were obstructed by the cloud, it would still shed light upon me

Even if I'm beaten down, or shaken by resentment  
I can just take off my burnt shirt, to see the radiance of my naked self  
and hear a song echoing across the ocean, with a hoarse voice

The glittering tears are sent to the rainbows to build a brilliant bridge  
Even if I remain lost in a dark forest  
It would point me in the direction of the future

The glittering tears are sent to the stars to carry the flowing wishes  
As if to give my halted self the hope to move forward again

The glittering tears are sent to the stars riding the wind and embellishing the sky  
Even if the moonlight were obstructed by the cloud, it would still shed light upon me

**PHASE 04: The Legendary Heir**


	5. Chapter 5

**PHASE 04: The Legendary Heir**

Being a second year Pandora candidate from the West Genetics Academy, Marin Maxwell never considered herself to walk upon her path as a hero like the legendary Kazuha Aoki from the Eighth Nova Clash.

However, it is her responsibilities to fight and held off a S type Nova in order to allow the first-year students under her command to retreat, including the top five Pandora from the first year consist of first-ranked Kazuha Emiya the Pandora of No Volt Weapon, second-ranked Ganessa Roland the Angel of Confinement, third-ranked Audrey Duval the Slashing Maiden, fourth-ranked Tris McKenzie the Twin Fang and fifth-ranked Aika Takeuchi the Manipulator of Water; even it means she is going to die by doing so.

As the Nova entity closed in and intended to finish her after she is seriously wounded during the hopeless fight of buying more time, she is willing to accept her ultimate fate when the first year students had been retreated to safety location.

However, before the powerful high energy beam from the S type Nova could reach her….

"I am the bone of my sword!"

"I am the bone of my sword!"

Instead of a single voice whispered in the wind, Marin could hear two voice of strong resolve appeared when a large number of swords like Volt Weapons struck to the Nova Entity from two difference directions in front of her when the explosion caused by them together is powerful enough to force the massive alien entity to fall back when someone had gotten her out of there at the said moment!

Marin found that she is in the arm of a man in crimson coat. He had dark skin and short white hair and he carefully put her body on the ground. At the same time, a girl with long golden hair in a one piece white and golden combat long dress appeared. Kneed down next to Marin, she treated her injures by putting both of her hand on her body when warm and golden light started to release from her hands.

"The Nova Entity, I can't let it continue to advance to the place where the first year students are currently located", Marin intended to get up from her position but her wound prevent her to do so.

"Please don't worry, someone is going to stop the Nova Entity when the first year students being harmed during the previous engagement is healed by our associates as the time we speak; thus they are going to be fine when compare to them, you have suffered the most critical injures", the girl spoke to Martin gentle when using her mysterious power to heal the injured Pandira. In fact, Marin is surprised her injures are suppose beyond field medical treatment even with her physical status as a Pandora.

"But we have a lot of injure students, there is no way your associates can handle all of them in the field", Marin replied. "Besides, we need reinforcement to fight the Nova Entity!"

"Lady Maxwell, let say the abilities of our associates is far more organized than your imagination", the man in crimson coat spoke to Marin. "For the matter of reinforcement from the organization you work for, I believe that it is no longer necessary; since the battle ahead of us is no more by the time the reinforcements from Chevalier arrived to the scene!"

"What do you mean", Marin replied when she looked at the direction of Nova Entity and found the most shocking image in her lifetime; she saw someone she used to know is standing on the top of a tree between the positions of the S type Nova and the unharmed first year students!

"What are you doing in there, Kazuha Emiya?!"

Kazuha Emiya is well-known as the Pandora of No Volt Weapon who's never revealed her own Volt Weapon since her enrollment to the West Genetics Academy. During the Carnival, she ruled the battlefield under her will. Her special ability of assimilation enable her to override the authority of other Pandora's Volt Weapon and used them as long as she could physically contact them; although her choices are mostly melee weapons like swords, blades, lance etc. when she is also capable to use long bow and arrow as her weapon of choice.

As champion from the Carnival, it is revealed that her hidden Volt Weapon is actually a wide range area shield capable to withstand the assault from multiple kinds of Volt Weapons even at the same time! However, as a rare defense type Pandora; there is no way for her to stop the S-type Nova Entity by her own!

Under the silver moonlight, Kazuha released the ribbon tied her hair when the once brown long hair changed to golden hair when Marin could see her physical changed even from her far away position. Like the girl kneed next to her and continued to heal her injures, the aura released from Kazuha is untouchable to anyone. In fact, Marin could feel the aura from Kazuha when it showed her strong resolve and had no intention to fallback or escaped; only to fight against her opponent until either herself or the S type Nova Entity is going to survive from the incoming battle!

"What are you doing?" Marin spoke to the man in crimson coat and the girl in white and golden combat dress angrily. "Leave me here and help her! There is no way a first year Pandora candidate is going to survive from the incoming battle!"

"Marine Maxwell, it is one of the trials she needs to overcome by her own strength as long as she had chosen to walk upon her path as a Pandora to serve as the maiden of sword and shield for mankind and to protect the survival of mankind from the incoming Nova Clash", the girl healing her replied. "Under such reason, we are not going to interfere her incoming battle until her life is in danger. Furthermore, she is actually more than capable to protect herself during the incoming battle!"

At the same time, Marin could see Kazuha had activated her Volt Weapon but instead of the wide range area shield she is expected, it is a single-edged sword with the blade running past the length of the guard; an unusual Volt Weapon once belonged to Kazuha Aoi the legendary hero of Eighth Nova Clash!

"Nova Blood", Marin is totally caught in surprise. It is rare for Pandora to employ more than one set of Volt Weapon when in the case of Kazuha; she had two set of Volt Weapons and one of them is inherited from second incoming of Maria Lancelot! "But how…."

Once her Volt Weapon is materialized, Kazuha entered the Pandora Mode when her Volt Weapon had been upgraded into Nova Weapon in such status when it is powerful enough to defeat R type Nova in a single strike. However, it is supposed to be impossible for a first year student to enter Pandora Mode when it is a powered-up form used by higher-ranking Pandora. As Marin continued to watch the change of Kazuha, three pairs of totally six pieces of Wings of the Light appeared behind the back of her and silvery-white hair, yellow eyes, and blue rings around her wrists and ankles when she fly into the air above the Nova Entity.

Her wings expended and shining light can be seen from them until those wings released the high energy projectiles powerful enough to critically damage the armor of S type Entity Nova even in long distance.

Being angered by its pain caused by the creature in front of it, the Nova Entity fired its high energy beam to it; only found that its beam is being blocked by the wide range area shield of its opponent! The S type Nova Entity further countered its opponent by freezing anything within its radius but it did forget its opponent is able to move in its freezing grid without aid from a limiter when Kazuha is able to gain increase strength and power at the same time.

Immediately, four copies of Kazuha appeared and attacked the Nova Entity simultaneously from all angles in high-speed attacks when destroying all its tentacles at the same time; eventually resulted as its core being exposed when the copies combine into a single figure flying in front of the Nova Entity. As her Wings of the Light are dissolving, the Nova Blood become brighter and brighter under the moonlight like a burning comet! Before anyone could react, Kazuha struck the core of Nova Entity with her overpowered Nova Weapon and erased not only the core but the entire S type Nova herself!

As the Nova disappeared in brighten light, Kazuha touched down and kneed on the ground where Marin, the man in crimson coat and girl in white golden combat dress is existed. Before she fell down to the ground, she is held by the girl when she is released from her Pandora Mode.

Marin found that Kazuha seemed-to-the-fine but looked extremely tired after the battle to fight against the S type Nova and won. However, her hair color remained in golden until the girl tied her ribbon behind her head, thus the hair of Kazuha changed back to her original color as well as her aura returned to the first year Pandora candidate Marin used to know. In fact, Marin found that Kazuha is look like the girl next to her when she is in her golden hair.

"Are you all right", the seemed-to-be untouchable girl spoke to Kazuha in her worry tone when forced the battled Pandora to lay down the ground and treated her with her healing power in golden light. "You should allow us to at least assist and support you during the previous battle."

"I am all right, it is just the drawback of Pandora Mode after all", Kazuha replied in her weak tone and the bitter smile is showed on her face but tried to remain strong in front of others; thus to ensure no one is going to worry about her status. "Although I believe that I am going to need some time to rest!"

"The fact is you have almost tore yourself apart", the man in crimson commented. "Employing three sets of Volt Weapons at the same time plus the Pandora Mode, I have to say it is still a choice of reckless; although it is still out of my expectation when you are able to handle yourself well enough to survive and defeated the S type Nova Entity by your own!"

Meanwhile, Marin is no longer laying on the ground after her injures are completely healed when she is currently sitting on the ground next to Kazuha who is being treated by the girl next to her. However, she clearly realized the Pandora of No Volt Weapon is capable to fight against the top ranked Pandora from the second year or maybe even the third year Pandora in terms of strength and techniques; since Kazuha had already employed two High-End Skills, Accel Turn and Tempest Turn during her previous battle. Furthermore, her third set of Volt Weapon besides the Nova Blood and the nameless wide range area shield, the Wings of the Light is actually capable for offense purpose and her ability of flying freely without restriction in the sky! Last but not least, her nameless wide range area shield is able to withstand a full burst energy beam from the S type Nova Entity!

"I believe that you have seen enough, so why don't you just come out and show yourself to us", the man in crimson coat spoke to those hidden behind the wood when Marin discovered that the said people are Ingrid Bernstein known as the Guardian of Order as well as her best friend and the eighth-ranked Pandora in the second year, followed by the second and fifth ranked Pandora from the first year.

"Marin, are you all right", Ingrid asked her friend in her worry tone. "I have contacted the academy and help is on the way."

"I am okay, since the healer in here is able to heal the injures of mine," Marin replied to her friend when spoke to her rescuers. "I have to say thank you to both of you, since both of you have own my life."

"You are welcome, Miss Maxwell", the girl in white and golden combat dress replied when the man simply shook his head.

"What about the injured first year students?" Marin spoke to the direction of Ganessa, her companions and asked.

"All of them are being treated by medical attention from unknown personnel in naval blue uniform before the medical staffs from Genetics arrived to the scene", Ganessa replied when looked at the mysterious couple. "Although the white overcoat above their uniform showed that they are from medical section, their equipment looked similar but actually difference to us. Once their assignments to the injured students are completed, they handover the students to us and all of them are going to be fine after proper rest."

"I remembered the leader of those unknown medical personnel introduce herself as Dr. Yuri Valkyria at the time her group handover the first year students to us", Ingrid replied. "However, she said it is not the suitable time to reveal the identity of the organization they belonged to."

"I see", Marin replied before she looked at the Pandora that had become the heiress of the legendary hero from the Eighth Nova Clash. "So what are you actually, Kazuha Emiya and how do you inherited the Nova Blood?"

"Furthermore, who are you two?" Marin continues her question to the unknown couple. "In fact, who is the associates of yours and are you two works for the same organization?"

"I am Kazuha Emiya, the first-ranked Pandora candidate of the first year in West Genetics Academy", Kazuha replied gently when sat up from the ground under the assistance of the girl kneed next to her. "I only revealed the truth strength and power of mine during the time it needed. For the Nova Blood, it is better to hidden its existence until the time comes instead of revealed its existence to the public. Other than that, I am a normal student from the first year and dislike to resolve any difference with violence."

As Kazuha replied, the top Pandora from the first year had their own thoughts in their mind.

"Kazuha is….amazing; she is like a dauntless Valkyrie when fighting against the Nova Entity!" Aika thought to herself. "Is it what Maria Lancelot and Kazuha Aoi are capable of?!"

"Completely defeated; who can image someone like her is able to fight against the S class Nova alone and win!" Tris thought. "What kind of power is that?!"

"Accel Turn, Tempest Turn, Wings of the Light plus Pandora Mode, what kind of Pandora is that when she is only a first year student?"Audrey thought. "By the way, is Kazuha really a first year student in the beginning?!"

"Greater power always followed by greater responsibilities", Ganessa thought to herself. "It is the reason for you to tell us all to go when you chose to return and fight against the Nova Entity on your own; the path you have chosen to walk upon as a Pandora?!"

"For us and the identity of our associates, you are going to know when the time comes", the man in crimson coat replied to Marin. "No need to worry, since our path is going to cross each other again; either in good or bad ways depended on the actions from Chevalier."

"You done well", followed by his statement to Marin, the man in crimson coat spoke to Kazuha before he prepared to leave with his partner in crime. "However, you still have a long way to go before you can become what you are aimed for!"

Followed by his words, the girl held the body of Kazuha gently. "Don't worry, we are going to meet other soon and I am looking forward to see you not only as a fighter but someone who can change the fate for mankind to become better."

After her statement to Kazuha, the girl in white and golden combat dress spoke to the remaining Pandora candidates. "It is going to be a problem if the others realized what had actually happened in here when Kazahu had no intention to reveal her hidden truth power until the time comes. Due to this, why don't we keep this a secret to ourselves in order to prevent more unnecessary troubles?!"

In the official record of West Genetics Academy and Chevalier, the S type Nova appeared from the said incident is eliminated by an unknown Pandora. It is however, never the welcome news to Chevalier when a powerful Pandora is hidden in the world without the restriction from the organization. In fact, rumors even suggested Kazuha Aoi, the Hero of Eighth Nova Clash, is the said Pandora that eliminated the Nova Entity during the incident; although no one had any idea for her survival through the said Nova Clash!

Flash-back to the time before the engagement of Kazuha Emiya and S type Nova Entity:

Since Shirō Emiya accepted his duties as Counter Guardian, he had learnt to expect the always unexpected; even in this world where Pandora and Limiter are fighting for the survival of mankind from the Nova Entities Incursion.

What he is never expected is to meet someone similar but yet difference from him.

He did fight against his younger self during the previous Fifth Holy Grail War, but not someone at the same level as him when the ways they fought against each other is actually similar to each other. His outfit is a set of grey business suit and armed with a pair of swords.

He armed with Kanshou and Bakuya in his both hand when his opponent armed with two well-made but nameless swords and their swords crushed to each other; victory is never for both of them to aim for but instead, to allow both of them to exchange their ideas through their swords!

For Kazuha, she is fighting against the partner of his opponent when they shared the same skill; the "Invisible Air: Bounded Field of the Wind King" and the two strong wind crushed to each other. It is a high mobility battle in the air when no hate is being involved but aimed for the same price; Archer and Kazuha wanted to destroy the said price once and for all when their opponents wanted to study it and put them in better usage. Hidden by the"Invisible Air: Bounded Field of the Wind King", Kazuha's weapon is based on her Nova Blood when her opponent is using a single hand saber when the said weapon had its own will to assist her mistress. Her outfit is a set of combat dress in white and light blue.

Inside the long forgotten grave for loss souls that had nowhere else to go and cursed for the living, the two sides battle continue until the reinforcement of their opponents arrived; a female magician in a set of naval blue uniform and started to bombard Archer and Kazuha with a number of her mana projectiles when she is armed with a lance.

However, her actions ultimately resulted as awaken the guard dog of the grave; an advanced development variant of F type Drone base on the design of Nova Entity and created to fight the alien entity.

Since the guard dog of the grave treated the unwelcome visitors with no difference, it aimed to eliminate them. Due to this, the two groups are called for a ceasefire; at least before the mutual threat is gone.

In conclusion, the opponents of Archer and Kazuha are willing to give up their price and destroyed the entire abandoned research facility once and for all in order to liberate the imprisoned souls from their grave, to go wherever they have; no matter it is heaven or the life stream of the planet.

The opponents of Archer and Kazuha also explained it is the Nova Entity traveled to this world from their own had caught the attention from the organization they worked for; thus they are assigned to here for further investigation for the incidents happened in this world.

They are also the one to provide medical assistance to the West Genetics Academy first year students before the reinforcement from the academy and Chevalier could arrive to the scene!

No to mention the opponent of Archer did fight beside him during the time to rescue Marin Maxwell when the double sword strikes happened; one called by Archer himself and the other called by his opponent during the previous battle.

However, one thing is certain; his opponent and his group had no love to Chevalier, the seemed-to-be perfect international organization acted as protector of mankind in this world!

**Poster Image:**

Kazuha Emiya is in her Pandora Mode when activated her Wings of the Light and Volt Weapon the Nova Blood at the bottom right side; aimed at the S type Nova Entity located at the upper left side of the poster.

The face of Marin Maxwell and Ingrid Bernstein is at the bottom left side of the poster.

Archer and Kazuha in her outfit of the Armament of Avalon are at the upper right side of the poster.

**Ending BGM: The Glittering Tears Sent to the Stars**

The glittering tears are sent to the stars riding the wind and embellishing the sky

Even if the moonlight were obstructed by the cloud, it would still shed light upon me

I don't like the straight rails so I ran off recklessly

I changed my mind to not give up as I'm proud of my worn heel

The road continues, westward and eastward even if the sun downs

The glittering tears are sent to the stars riding the wind and embellishing the sky

Even if the moonlight were obstructed by the cloud, it would still shed light upon me

Even if I'm beaten down, or shaken by resentment

I can just take off my burnt shirt, to see the radiance of my naked self

and hear a song echoing across the ocean, with a hoarse voice

The glittering tears are sent to the rainbows to build a brilliant bridge

Even if I remain lost in a dark forest

It would point me in the direction of the future

The glittering tears are sent to the stars to carry the flowing wishes

As if to give my halted self the hope to move forward again

The glittering tears are sent to the stars riding the wind and embellishing the sky

Even if the moonlight were obstructed by the cloud, it would still shed light upon me

**PHASE 05: ****Born of the Empress**


End file.
